Crazy
by Ceasar-Flickerman
Summary: Modern day, so no Hunger Games. Katniss is new to school but what happens when a popular guy named Cato takes a shine to her?
1. Cato

**Hi! This is my first fanfic, so be nice- no flames here! Kato, only modern day, so no Hunger Games. If I can, I'll update every day, so yeah. Enjoy, and R&R! Also, I asked, but Suzanne Collins didn't give me the hunger games! Then she slammed the door in my face. I thought I was being perfectly nice to her, but her comeback to my asking happened to be "IT'S THREE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING!" So I have to do this instead. But whatever. **

**Katniss Pov**

Great. I've started at a new school, while I'm a senior. I can feel all eyes on me as I walk through Panem High. Just trying to find reception is a nightmare. "OW!" I exclaim as I crash into someone and all y new books fly everywhere. I look into deep blue eyes as people start sniggering. The boy starts picking up my books and I start to do the same. He has biceps the size of my legs and I do not want to get in his way. He hands me the books, then snatches the piece of paper I had in my hands. "Hey! Give that back!" I try to snatch it back but he turns around with his back to me.

"Hate to break it to you, but you're going the exact opposite direction of reception," he said. I flushed, and he smiled. "I'll take you," he said. He grabbed some of my books and started going the way I came. I started running after him and could barely keep up, his strides were so large. Finally, we got to a white door printed with 'reception' on it in big black letters. He just handed me my books when a tall girl with shimmery blonde hair flounce over and practically spill onto him. "Cato," she purred, "what are you doing with…_this_?" I scowled at her and pushed through the door to reception. I heard talking and raised voices behind me but I didn't look back.

The guy was leaning against the wall outside, looking down. His eyes darted up when he saw me leave and smiled. I ignored him and walked down the corridor, knowing he would follow me. "Wait! Let me start over," he said. I looked at him and he started talking.

"Hi, my name's Cato. I noticed that you were new and I wanted to know if you wanted some help," he had his eyes trained on me.

I sighed and said, "Hi. My name's Katniss. I'm from California and I'm new to Massachusetts," I start. The bell rings and I start freaking out until Cato starts laughing. I look confused.

"Relax Catlick, that's just the locker bell. You go to your locker. Speaking of which, where's yours?"

I grudgingly hand over the paper with my locker number and he looks happy.

"Hey, yours is right next to mine!" He runs off and I have to sprint to follow him. He leans against a locker and I pull up in front of him, puffing. We must have run up at least five sets of stairs.

"Tired, are you Catlick?" He said, smirking.

"It's Katniss," I said, glowering at him.

"Sorry, Catnip," he said.

"KATNISS!" I yelled. The whole hallway was staring at me. I could feel heat crawling up my neck. I checked the sheet for my locker combination. The bell rang and everyone went scurrying into classrooms. I swore under my breath. Cato pulled my schedule from my grasp and checked where my next class was.

"Hey! We have the next class together!" He said. He grabbed the appropriate books from his locker and I copied him. We sprinted to the classroom and made it before the final bell. I looked at the board. High school was going to be fun.

**How was it? If you don't like it, then please review to tell me what I should redo. Also, I need ideas. R&R! Also, could someone please tell me what AU and OOC means?Happy Reading, and may the odds…**

**Be EVER…**

**In your favour!**

**Caesar Flickerman**


	2. Cinna

**OMG! I HAVE 1 REVIEW ALREADY! Rewarding anyone who might be reading this with another chapter. Please R&R! Thank you to dancingchocolatesmudge, thepinkmartini, midnight247, MYcookies,dyswanya0597 and blackdove085 for reviewing! Hopefully if I keep trying, Suzanne Collins will give me the Hunger Games! I already might get a signed restraining order! That was a disclaimer, by the way…**

**Katniss POV**

I dump my stuff on the nearest table and collapse onto the chair. Cato slides in beside me. The blonde girl who was draped across Cato before stalked in and gave me a dirty look. She sat down next to a short, brown haired girl who had an evil look about her. They started whispering and staring at me and soon everyone in the classroom was pointing and whispering. I feel myself blush again, for the third time in one day! Cato smirked at me when the most decorated teacher flounced in. Her hair alone was a bright pink and her clothes were a matching shade. She wrote on the board 'Miss Trinket'.

After English with Miss Trinket, I had Design and Technology with someone named Cinna. He was a lovely man who had coffee coloured skin, dark brown hair and hazel eyes flecked with green and gold. He explains how we are making an individual outfit for ourselves. We had to pick a theme out of a hat. One other person has the same theme. God, I hoped I was with Cato.

"Okay, class, line up and pick your partner," Cinna said quietly.

We started with the blonde girl, who was smiling at Cato. She elegantly pulled out a slip of paper and scowled in disgust at the name.

"Marvel," she drawled. A tall blond boy punched the air and pushed forward. He wrapped his arms around her and she pushed his chest away. Beaming, Marvel sat down next to the girl. Cato sighed with relief and smiled at me.

"Glimmer's taken," he said. I sniggered.

"Glimmer? Seriously?" I said, raising my eyebrows. He shrugged.

People have weird names, especially from the district she lives in," he said.

The brown haired girl who sat next to Glimmer pushed forward and grabbed a piece of paper. "Cato," she said. Cato stiffened from behind me and walked forwards towards her. She gave him the most plastic smile I have ever seen and they sat down at a desk. The pairs went on, including a girl with fiery red hair and fox like features. I noticed a little brown skinned girl pair up with a huge guy who resembled an ox. Pairs continued to sit down until there was only me and another blond boy. We took our seats and he introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Peeta. My dad works at a bakery, so my name is kinda weird. What's your name?"

He smiled so much it was scary but he was being nice so I started talking to him.

"Hello. My name's Katniss, like the plant. I just moved here from California. So, wh-"

I was interrupted by Cinna announcing that we would get our themes. Glimmer and Marvel got up and pulled out a slip of paper. "Sunset clouds," Glimmer scowled at Cinna and they sat down.

Cato and Clove got up and picked out 'Gladiators'.

Everything from shiny objects to flowers was chosen. I timidly got up and chose the last slip. It had one word on it.

Fire.

How were we going to make costumes incorporated with fire! I've never even made a scarf. I hoped Peeta knew what he was doing, but he looked about as clueless as me. I turned to Cinna and he gave me a reassuring smile. I took my seat and Cinna clapped his hands.

"You may start now. You each get one helper to get the outfit to look the best it can but it is mostly up to you. Now, everyone open your desks and the name of yor stylist, so to speak, is written on a piece of paper. Do that now," he said.

Everyone scrambled o find their sylists. I looked at Peeta and saw his bright blue eyes. He shrugged and we opened hem. He had someone named Portia. I glanced at mine and went into shock.

The name was 'Cinna'.


	3. Glimmer

**I'M SO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE! But happy people, because our basketball team won the GF!Thank you to all my lovely people who review, favourite or anything happy to my story! After I update, I promise I'll reply to every review! **

***Me* PLEASE SUZANNE! I want the Hunger Games!**

***Suzanne* NO! They're MINE!**

***Me* Meanie! *Storms off***

My hands begin to shake. Cinna can't help me! Everyone else gets stylists from around the world who have designer fashion labels. I get a DT teacher. We're dead for sure. Cinna walks over and starts talking to me.

"I know what you're thinking, but Portia and I will not let you down. I promise," he says as he gives me a reassuring smile and I can't help but trust him. He walks over to Peeta and pulls out a screen from the desk too. He presses a button and the screen comes to life. A woman who looks relatively normal appears. She smiles when she sees us and introduces herself.

"I'm Portia. Which one of you am I styling today?" Cinna points to Peeta. "Good! I love doing men's clothing! Now, first we take measurements…" Cinna takes me into a room marked 12 after directing Peeta into another. He stood, tapping his foot, deep in thought.

"Fire," he kept murmuring. He suddenly took a remote control out of his pocket and pressed a sequence of buttons. Portia's face appeared on a huge television.

"I've got it," he says. He looks excited and I zone out as he starts talking to Portia about things like thread counts and boring things like that.

"It's decided, then. Katniss, do you know anything about sewing, or making clothes, or anything like that?" I shake my head. He smiles again.

"I'll tell you what to do and you'll do it, correct?" I nod.

"Let's get started, then,"

After that we have engineering with Mr Crane and the rest of the day becomes a haze until lunchtime. I'm not very hungry so I grab a bottle of water and sit down at a table.

The room falls silent as Glimmer walks in and sits at a table, followed shortly by Cato. Clove, Marvel and a hot guy named Finnick joins them. Glimmer starts kissing Cato full on the mouth, keeping her eyes on me. She then whispers in his ear and he's smiling, when she stalks over to me. She slides in opposite me and gives me a plastic smile.

"I've won, bitch. Cato likes me better than you. Why else would you be sitting all by yourself? So stop trying to pretend that you're special to him. Because you're going to end up hurt in more ways than one. I'm glad we had this little chat," she drawls as she stands and struts back to sit on Cato's lap. I feel betrayed and am lost in thought when familiar blue eyes meet mine from across the table. It's Peeta again. I smile and once again, get lost in his eyes. He's no Cato, but he might shine brightly enough to burn his image out from my brain.

I sit with Peeta for all of lunch and it turns out that we have almost all our classes together. Unfortunately, the next class is not one of them. I'm early, so I lean against the lockers. Why would Cato string me along like that and then leave me for Glimmer. Piercing blue eyes meet mine and I nearly fall over in shock. Cato's here. He smirks at me.

"Why would you do that Cato? Why would you pretend to be my friend?" I beg. I see pain flash in his eyes before cruelness takes over.

"You really thought that I was into you? The new girl who has no friends? Get a grip. Who would ever become friends with you _on the first day_? Especially someone who has such a good reputation, like me? I would have thought you would've figured it out by now, but I guess you're even more stupid than you look. You're NOTHING to me. So leave it. Goodbye Katniss."

I cannot believe what he just said. The bell rings and I run into the classroom, with my face feeling hot. He hurt me, but he doesn't know how deeply.

He doesn't know.

**Some people kept asking me to make Cato more agro, so there you go. Next chapter shall be happier, so go press that big blue button. You know you want to… No, no don't click the back button, NO! **


	4. Confronting Cato

**Hi people! So, sounds like you didn't like my agro Cato. Chillax people, this is all part of my master plan. Thanks Ali and Caitlyn, for reviewing heaps, you know who you are. I'm getting closer to owning the Hunger Games, Suzanne doesn't scream at me when I'm outside her window at three am. She just closes the curtains. Maybe calls the police. I still don't own the hunger games though. I also do not own any cartoons or the amazing, wonderful, awesome HP. **

I finally get home and collapse on the couch. I hear the door close again and my little sister Prim walks in. She takes one look at me and runs to the kitchen, returning with the chocolate ice cream and two huge spoons. She knows me so well it's scary. We plunge into the ice cream.

"So, what happened?" She asks. I take a particularly large spoonful and hold it in the spoon. I avoid her eyes. "I met this guy, Cato-"She squeals and then falls silent as she sees the look on my face.

I continue. "I really liked him, but there's a girl called Glimmer. She was his girlfriend. But he didn't like her. Then she sat down and started being a bitch to me and when I went to class he said that I was nothing, after he was so nice to me! I don't know what happened, he completely changed personality," I could feel tears pricking my eyes and I quickly blinked them back. I never cried, even when I broke my arm falling out of a tree! What was going on with me?

Prim was lost in thought when suddenly she looked at me. "Did Cato have any classes without you but with Glimmer?" She asked. I thought about it for a minute and nodded slowly. She nodded and explained it to me.

"Glimmer blackmailed Cato into hating you. It might not seem that obvious, but by the sound of it, she's dug into this guy like a tick. Sounds like she'll do whatever it takes to be with this dude, and the poor guy knows it too well. I advise you go back to school and talk to him so he knows that there's nothing she can do to make you budge when you don't want to. It's obvious this guy likes you, but don't hold him responsible for her the actions she caused," she said.

Damn, she is good at this whole philosophical crap. I think she shouldn't bother becoming a doctor and become a psychotherapist. I decide to do what she says and confront him tomorrow. I switch on the television and watch some cartoons. We sit there, watching the magic of Phineas and Ferb discover something new, while we finish off the chocolate ice cream.

I woke up at 6:30 on the dot. I pull out my favourite leather jacket, dark skinny jeans, a dark green tank top and boots. I'm not hungry so I skip breakfast and pull out my phone. My best friend from California, Gale, has texted me. I made him promise he would give me regular updates on how everything was at home. Mostly it was about how Madge Undersee, his girlfriend of two years, was happy and her new favourite songs. I scan through it and find that my mum has to stay for another three months to look after a long term patient. I sigh and scrawl a note for Prim, explaining about mum and where I'm going- to get some more ice cream after we finished the whole tub. I run down to the grocery store and choose Prim's favourite- Crème Brulee.

I put the ice cream in the freezer and pick up my bag to go to school. 7:00. I walk to school slowly and get there at 7:30, even though it takes 10 minutes running.

For the first time, I enter the library. An expansive building, it's filled with books on every subject I could ever imagine, and some that I couldn't. I choose a book at random and flip the pages. It's Basketball through the ages, by Katris Odinshoot. I wander through the aisles and pick another book. Fantastic ghosts and where to find them, by Thalia Greenlaw. I take them up to the librarian to borrow them. His name is Mr Heavensbee. He smiles at me and I leave the library. 8:30. School starts at 9:00. I sit by the gate, waiting for him to come. Students enter the gate in a steady stream now. Finally, I see a blond head in the throng. I get ready to pull him aside.

I grab him and drag him to a corner of the building.

"Why the hell are you ignoring me? And don't give me the whole new guy crap, because I know that it's a lie," I stare him in the eyes and finally he cracks.

"Glimmer. She got to my friends and turned them against me. They said if I didn't dump you, then I'd be free to leave. I couldn't give them up. She told me what to tell you or I couldn't come back, EVER. I didn't want to hurt you Katniss, I'm sorry, but I just can't leave them," he said. I couldn't believe him. He would listen to threats, but he wouldn't listen to his own judgement?

"Then they aren't your real friends! They can't have any judgement over who you can and can't be friends with! It's your life! If you think that, then maybe you aren't as smart as I thought_ you_ were. Deal with the fact that either Glimmer is a really good persuader or they don't care about your happiness. Tell me when you figure it out," I leave him there, hoping that he will do the right thing. I'm fuming that Glimmer turned his friends against him and that his friends would turn against him.

He sits next to me at the next class.

"I chose you," he said.

"What about your friends?" I asked.

"They agree. Glimmer is gone, she's out. She was angry, but she knows what she did and she can come back when she's ready to apologise," I hug him and the lesson begins.

"Cinna, what is this?" I say, as I stare down at the black material.

"That, Katniss, is nothing you need to know. You just need to sew, cut and make it, and you leave the rest to me,"

**See, Cato is a nice guy! You people get too nervous over the agro Cato. Now, go and review, since this is longer than the others. Have fun, my happy readers, and review!**

**Ceasar Flickerman**


	5. Basketball

**Hi guys! I have a deal for you… 50 reviews and you shall get 2, maybe 3 chapters! Click the blue button and enjoy! I just had ice cream :) I like ice cream Also, I own the Hunger Games! Yay! I was changing it so it was Kato, but then my alarm went off… At least I remembered the dream instead of forgetting it… Sadly, I still don't own it.**

**Katniss POV**

*Three months later*

Cinna is either a genius of a total madman. The black, stretchy unitard in front of me was shiny and it had wings on the side. We also included science and combined some chemicals, resulting in a bright light Cinna shielded with his hands and whisked away before I could take a glimpse at what we had created. Next week was the big reveal and Cinna had kept true to his word when he said that I would just make the clothes and have pretty much no input at all. I left class happy that we were almost done, though I knew I would miss Cinna. He was always so supportive and friendly to me and he always knew what I was thinking.

Cato dropped in on me and he smiled. "Why are you all frowny face? I love to see your smile," he said.

"I have no idea what to do for an extra-curricular activity and I need to do at least one!" I said. Cato thought about it for a minute and beamed.

"How about the basketball team?" He asked. I considered it and nodded.

"Great! I'm on the team and we're holding try outs this Thursday! Training's on Wednesday in the mornings and afternoons. You would be brilliant," he said.

"So that's why I never see you on Wednesday other than in class… I was wondering if you had a secret girlfriend I didn't know about. Not that we're boyfriend and girlfriend I mean," I quickly added at the end. He smirked at me and he headed to maths while I went to science. Why shouldn't I try out for basketball? It's the subject of one of my favourite books, Basketball through the ages by Katris Odinshoot… I think I will try out.

I sat down at the table at lunch, looking at my unappetising lunch. Tuna bake with a bottle of mineral water. Finnick sits on one side of me and Cato sits on the other. I groan as I look at their lunch. Cato has pizza and coke and Finnick has a chicken Caesar salad with water. Damn them and their rich homemade lunches! Annie comes in and sits on Finnick's lap and they start kissing. Finnick takes one hand off her waist and slowly slides his lunch towards me. I leap at it and dig in. Cato smirks and I stick my tongue out at him before devouring the rest of Finnick's lunch.

The basketball courts are huge at this school and I grab a ball. I dribble it up the court and shoot. I make it. I make shot after shot, waiting for everyone else to come. Coach Atala sneaks up on me.

"You're good! I hope you're trying out," I jump and nod. Other than the team and Atala, I'm the only one here.

"I guess you're on the team, then," Atala says. "You'll get your uniform on Wednesday. Meet with the rest of the team,"

I go over to where the team is standing. There's Clove, Marvel, Glimmer, Cato, Peeta, the girl and boy with beautiful dark skin and bright eyes and the girl with fox like features.

We practise passing, throwing, dribbling and shooting. I'm a very good shooter and some comment on it. Peeta is defence, Cato is offence and the dark skinned girl is amazing at dribbling. She is light on her feet and can get through everyone without having to pass it.

It feels like minutes but we've finished for the day. I change and wait for Cato. The dark skinned girl is looking at me.

"Hi. My name is Rue. The guy with me is Thresh. He's really nice once you get to know him. Anyway, I have to go. See you around sometime?"

I nod and she skips off. Cato comes through the doors and we go off together.

*6 days later*

"Seriously? Yellow?" I ask Cato, looking at my bright uniform.

"Yeah, our team name is the Tracker Jackers, so we thought yellow would be appropriate," he said.

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes and going into the changing rooms to pull on my yellow uniform.

**Do you people like it? If you do, review! If you don't, REVIEW! 50 and 2 chapters are coming your way! Have fun, my happy readers, and may the odds be ever in your favour!**


	6. Girl on fire

** that I haven't updated!Hello! Last time I checked, there were only twenty six reviews! We're more than halfway there! I might upload another chapter tonight, depending on how long it takes to upload this one. PLEASE keep reading and reviewing! Also, HG wasn't my idea, because I wouldn't have 24 teens fight to the death, but people, I wish I did own them. REVIEW.**

**Katniss POV**

Today is the day we show the entire school our outfits. I have the unitard on, as well as knee high boots and a cape and headdress that looks like it is on fire. Cinna comes in with Portia and Peeta following him.  
"Are you ready?" Asks Cinna.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said. Cinna takes out a jar with the light in it and reveals a little jar of flame. I take a step back and shake my head.

"NO WAY am I going to BE LIT ON FIRE Cinna," I say. I mean it. My human nature is not to die, and I intend to, well, not die.  
"It's okay, it's just a little synthetic fir, nothing to worry about," he says. I stand in a corner, facing the wall when Peeta comes up and stands next to me.

"I'll rip off your cape if you rip off mine," he says, gritting his teeth.

"Deal," I say. I don't think he'll do it, but he will have to go first.

"Okay, so apparently we have coaches with horses to pull you today, so climb in," Cinna says, indicating to a silver chariot. Coal black horses are led and put on to the front. Cinna comes up behind me and I flinch, waiting for the feeling of burning flesh, but it never comes. The first chariot pulls out, with Glimmer and Marvel looking like fluffy flamingos. The horses continue and I grab Peeta's hand until it's time for our arrival. We are met by a roar as the entire school plus parents, friends of parents, teachers and their friends scream at our arrival. We look amazing. Cinna is definitely a genius.

We go around the circle one more time and I snatch a rose out of the air, sniff it and blow a kiss. Everyone is going crazy. We finally exit and are extinguished by a spray in a can. Greeted by screeches of praise and finally, it's over. That was incredible.

I get home and collapse on the couch. I have half an hour before Prim comes home and we see a special debut on the school website. I remember I have training tomorrow, so I get a duffel bag and shove my gold uniform and joggers into the bag and leave it by the door.

The door opens and Prim bursts in. "I HEARD ABOUT YOUR OUTFIT. EXPLAIN EVERYTHING! NOW! Was it fun? Did you like it? How did you act? How many people were there? What colour were the horses? Spill and don't leave ANYTHING out!" I sigh. Prim morphs into a hyper girly girl every time something happens.

"Watch the video Prim. I'm going to read something," I say as I stand and walk to my room. I pull out the two books I borrowed ages ago. I sigh as I have to return them tomorrow. I read till ten, until I realise that I have maths homework. I write answers messily, not concentrating and then go to bed.

I wake up with a jolt at 6:00. I pull on jeans and a shirt, then sprint and pick up my bag and the duffel. I run to school and arrive at the gates just as Rue jumps out of a car. We smile and race to the gym, just in time to catch the others coming out of the change rooms. We change lightning fast and get out, narrowly missing being caught by Atala. I smile at Cato and we start running to warm up.

I'm greeted by applause from everyone in the halls. Hands rain down on my back and shoulders.

"Congratulations girl on fire. You seem to have made a splash," Cato says. I scowl and go to my locker. There's a note taped to the front. I open it and my eyes widen.

**Sorry with the cliffy! And not updating, I'm a lazy a** sometimes. But why don't you tell me how terrible I am with a review? Fifty and two chapters! Holidays are here (finally) so more writing! YAY!**

**Caesar Flickerman…**


	7. Rue

**So, has anyone been at least a little bit interested in the cliffy? I only had 2 reviews! Up to 31 people! Only 19 more to go! Also, if you can, check out Dancingchocolatesmudge and Cato4ever. Here is the next chapter, and even though I own some nintendogs called various HG characters, I don't own the real ones. Cato's a Labrador, by the way. Love you all! **

**-Ceasar Flickerman.**

The note has two words on it. You're next. I hear a scream and I run around the corner to find Marvel bashing Rue. Everyone seems oblivious to what's happening. I sprint after them but Marvel has lifted her onto his shoulder and has started running. They run out the door and lock it. Cursing, I try to find another exit. I jump out of an open window and land on a bush. By the time I get out, they're long gone. I get back inside and head to DT with Cato, inwardly cursing at my stupidity, thinking that Glimmer would give up.

"What's wrong, Girl on Fire?" Cinna asks. I look into his brown, velvety eyes and spill out everything.

"Marvel grabbed Rue, and ran outside. I tried to follow him, but he was too fast. Now I have no idea where Rue is and it's all my fault!" I say, feeling tears pool in my eyes. I blink them back quickly. I never cry, not even when my dad died. I look up at Cinna. He smiles at me.

"What can he do to her that he can't get charged for? He can't hurt her without being sued, and because you're a witness, there's no way he could get out of this. She's going to be fine," I think about it logically. What he says is true, there's no way in hell he is getting away with it. I saw him and he can't make me change my mind. The bell rings and Marvel walks in.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH HER YOU BASTARD?" I yell, punching him full in the nose. I feel his cartilage crack under my knuckles and something warm gush around my hand. He's still smiling for some reason, even though I just broke his nose.

"She isn't coming back here, you little bitch. When Glimmer says to do something, it gets done, and done well. Don't worry your pretty little head, she isn't hurt, but she won't be seen again around here. That you can be sure of," I turn around and hear him whisper something. Suddenly he yells. I spin around and Cato has grabbed him from his shirt and lifted him off the floor.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" He roars. Marvel spits something to him and Cato flings him across the room, where he hits the wall and slides to the floor, but then scrambles up again.

"That's enough," Cinna says. The room is instantly silent. 'Go to sick bay, Marvel. I'll deal with you, Cato and Katniss later. Now, let's get started by watching the recap of the outfits," we watch ourselves again on the big screen. Then we evaluate our outfits and the bell rings.

"Wait, Katniss, Cato and Marvel. Come here," I knew this was coming.

"Now, I hope you all know why I've had to keep you back. You can't go around being violent in class. I'll let you go this time, but next time, the principal will deal with you. We thank him and head to our next classes. I'll have to keep an eye on this guy.

"Hey Katniss, do you know where Rue is?" Thresh asks. I take a deep breath.

"Marvel was beating her up before school. He picked her up and I ran after him but he locked the door and now he says she isn't coming back and it's all my fault!" I say. I can feel tears again. I look up.

"What," growls Thresh. He's scary and I don't feel safe standing right here.

"I tried to help, honestly, but I can't get through the locked doors, and I hate him. I broke his nose earlier, and Cato threw him across the room. He can't hurt her because I saw him last with Rue and he can't deny that. Calm down, Thresh, please," I beg.

"You broke his nose?" He asks. I nod numbly. He smiles for a second, and then scowls.

"He's got a lot more than that coming to him if he touched Rue," he says.

"Are you and Rue, you know, together?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"She's my best friend, like my sister. We live next door to each other and share everything, even birthdays. She's pretty much the only person I actually care about," his eyes soften for a moment, and then turn back to hard stone.

We will save Rue.

**Do you people like my chapter? If so, Review! If you don't, REVIEW! DO you like the Marvel/Rue connection? Have fun and REVIEW! **

**Love, Caesar Flickerman.**


	8. Thresh and Rue

**HELLO! I know, I'm a biatch for not updating, but every favourite or REVIEW *hint, hint* really helps me to move my lazy butt to update sooner. Also, I CANNOT BELIEVE LIAM HEMSWORTH FOR PROPOSING TO MILEY CYRUS. I had to get over this major tragedy without eating all the ice cream in the world. I don't like Gale, TEAM CATO/PEETA ALL THE WAY!(I have a thing for blondes, and awesomeness and cake) But come on, who can blame me? Without further ado, here is your chapter! I don't own the hunger games, otherwise Cato would be ALIVE, and Peeta would become their adopted brother or something like that, because Peeta is awesome. Peace, and love, and basketball to you all!  
Ceasar Flickerman**

I walk up the street, looking around for number 85. I'm told this is where Rue lives. There are forests and fields in the distance, at the end of the street. I finally find the small terrace with the numbers 8 and 5 in brass that needs to be dusted. I hesitate, then rap on the door with my knuckles. I hear quiet footsteps before a shaky voice peeps out.

"Who's there?" The voice is quiet.

"Katniss," I reply in an equally quiet tone. The door opens a crack and I see the dark eyes in the doorway.

"M-marvel said-"She said before I cut in.

"You would listen to someone who just beat you up for no reason more than someone who trusts you and cares about your safety? Rue, Marvel is a bastard! He likes Glimmer, remember? He follows her around like a little puppy dog. He thinks the sun shines out of her bum and he wants to get to me because he knew if he hurt you, he would hurt me. Rue, trust me," I say. She looks startled before she opens the door wider.

"Come in, Katniss," she says. I follow her down a hall lined with pictures of a young woman with lots of beaming children and a boy in the background with the same dark skin, watching over what looks like a young Rue. I know instantly that the boy is Thresh, though I don't know how. We enter a door into a bright yellow kitchen and I gasp at Rue.

Her normally satiny brown skin it covered with bruises mottled yellow, blue, green and purple. Her arms and face are covered in dried blood and slightly cleaned cuts. Both her eyes are black and there are raised lumps underneath her skin on her cheeks, arms and neck. Her legs have an even richer coating of bruises and both her eyes are black. Her lips are split in several different places and she has definitely had nosebleeds. Bruises in the shapes of handprints are on what is visible of her collarbone and her forehead. I want to smash Marvel's face in looking at what he has done to Rue. She smiles and shows that at least none of her teeth are gone.

"Rue, I'm sorry. Don't worry, he will pay." I say, sinking to the floor. "He will pay," I whisper. Rue walks over.

"I'm surprised you haven't broken his nose already," she jokes. I smile.

"I have," I say, and she smiles even wider. We start laughing.

"You know, I think Thresh has a major crush on you," I say, remembering the pictures. I notice that if you ever mention Rue in a conversation with Thresh around, he tenses until we say something that means we're not insulting her. I'm pretty sure if you did insult her, he would grind you into a pulp. He also holds his breath when she enters the room. I'm sure the boy has fallen and fallen hard.

"Thresh? No way, he would never like someone like me, he would like someone like the girl who looks like, you know, the girl who looks like a fox?" She says.

"Foxface?" I ask. She smiles.

"That's the perfect name for her!" She squeals. "He would like her, not me!" She exclaims. I shake my head. She's never seen the signs. I hear the gate from next door squeak.

_"She's my best friend, like my sister. We live next door to each other and share everything, even birthdays. She's pretty much the only person I actually care about," his eyes soften for a moment, and then turn back to hard stone. _

They live next door to each other, which means that must be Thresh! I run to the door and sure enough, I see the huge black silhouette entering the matching house.

"THRESH!" I yell. He turns and I half walk, half run up to him.

"She's in there, but she's pretty bad shape," he starts to walk in the direction of Rue's house. I catch up to him.

"Thresh, wait. Before you see her, you have to promise me you won't smash Marvel's head in. You could also tell her that you like her, because she thinks you like the fox-faced girl," he looks surprised at the last part. Then he thinks what I've just said through. His eyes narrow, and he hesitates, but nods. I give a weak smile at him and we go into Rue's house.

I watch the pain flash across his face as he looks at her, then the anger.

"You promised Thresh," I remind him quietly. He looks at me and then suddenly remembers what else he promised me.

"Rue, I have to tell you something," I watch as the blush spreads underneath his skin. "I- I like you, but more than a friend. I understand if you don't feel the same way, but-"He is interrupted by Rue crashing her lips to his. I edge quietly away and out the door. A smile plays on my lips and I run all the way home.

The next day at school, Thresh is seen with his arm around Rue protectively pretty much all day. This makes her blush but he will not let go. Everyone stares at her but Thresh growls at them and they seem very suddenly interested in the floor. Thresh comes up to me when Rue goes to the bathroom.

"I want to thank you, fire girl, for taking care of my Rue and helping me tell her. I wouldn't be in this position if it weren't for your help," it's my turn to blush.

"Rue just needed some nudging from me. I did nothing really," I mutter. Thresh looks behind me.

"You take good care of her, boy, otherwise you answer to me, got it?" Thresh says. I look behind to find Cato there.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Thresh. You take care of your girl, too okay?" Cato says. Rue exits the bathroom and Thresh instantly takes his bodyguard stance. I wave at Rue and she returns it.

"What did I miss?" Cato asks. I wave my hand and we go to our next class.

**See, ask and you shall receive, people! The romance is courtesy of a suggestion form K3sally08. REVIEW PEOPLE! Extra long, apparently for this chapter, my fingers could not get off this stupid keyboard! Does anyone want a fluffy chapter? Or would you rather a Glimmer conflict chapter? You know how to tell me otherwise I will write a two page report on how paperclips affect the pieces of paper they clip together. Or something. LOVE YOU ALL,**

**Caesar Flickerman. **


	9. Surprise!

**Hi! So I know that I'm updating again this soon, but I got the nicest review from UnseenWonders! Don't worry, the party's only just getting started! Also, to clear up, in this story Rue isn't twelve, she's 15. I haven't mentioned it, sorry! Someone called for fluff, so buckle yourselves in guys, cause after this chapter, you'll be seeing fluffy rainbows and happy unicorns! Have fun, and do not sue me because I don't own the characters or the bread Peeta may or may not bake in this chapter! Here is your chapter!**

Saturday is finally here, and Cato says he is taking me out for a surprise date! I have no idea what it is but he told Prim. She packed a bag for me and zipped it up and padlocked the zippers together for good measure. He gave Cato the key and he hangs it around his neck! They are so overreacting; I'm not that nosy- am I? I brush my hair and put it in my trademark plait. I put some white denim shorts and a pine green tank top. I pull on some blue penny loafers, hoping that they are appropriate for where we are going. The doorbell rings and I run to get it, to be beaten by Prim who was apparently waiting for this. Cato is behind the door, and he is dressed in board shorts, a white t-shirt and flip flops. I frown at him. Prim appears and hands me the bag.

"Time to go," Cato says and grabs me by the waist and whisks me to his car. We drive away while waving at Prim.

"Cato, enough! Where are we going?" I ask. He smiles and shakes his head.

"Not a chance, Katniss. It's called a surprise for a reason!" he says. I slump back in my seat and scowl. I turn on the radio and my favourite song comes on.

"And dreams of para-para-paradise! Para-para-paradise! Para-para-paradise!" I sing. Cato listens to me, he loves my voice for some reason. We pull into a smaller road and he slows for some reason. He grabs me and wraps a piece of black cloth around my eyes. I start screaming and kicking, but man, is he _strong_! He kisses me softly and gently and I return it. He pulls away and I reach for my blindfold but his hands encircle my wrists and ties them together with a rough rope. We continue moving and finally, he stops.

He picks me up bridal style and sits me on the car bonnet. I hear rustling and the clink of metal. He finally unties the rope around my wrists and takes one of my hands and leads me over. I feel grass first and then soft sand underneath my feet. His hands go behind my head and undo the blindfold slowly. I open my eyes to find us at a lake, with a soft, white sandy beach around the edges. The water is crystal clear and I see small fish darting around inside it.

I turn and Cato is standing in front of a red and white checked blanket with a wicker basket on it. I feel tears pricking my eyes and blink them back, then run and jump into his arms. We kiss again, and it is soft and delicate, before he releases me and pulls out platters of food from the basket. There seems to be endless varieties of cakes, pastries and bread. Cato notices me staring and explains.

"Peeta insisted on baking for it and packed the basket. Are you hungry?" I nod as I realise I am starving and dig into some delightful buns with types of cheese in them. I eat about ten of them, then some strawberries and Cato conceals something inside his hand.

"Close your eyes," he says and I shut them. I open my mouth and I am met with a sweet, juicy strawberry but tastes… sweet? I open my eyes in surprise and find he is holding chocolate coated strawberries! I take the bowl and practically inhale them before I realise that Cato is staring.

"What?" He smiles and shakes his head.

"You, Katniss. You always love things with a passion, and when you want something, you never let it go. It's one of the things I really admire you about," I blush and look down. I realise something.

"Oh no! I can't go swimming! I didn't bring my swimmers!" I exclaim. Cato grabs the bag and unlocks it. He pulls out my dark green bikini and hands it to me, along with my dark brown thongs and towel decorated with the picture of a forest. I smile at him and run off to the car to change.

I get back to find Cato with his shirt and thongs off, patiently waiting for me to return. I dump my things onto the blanket and Cato hoists me off the ground by my waist and lifts me over his shoulder. I start screaming and he splashes me into the water and dumps me in. I shriek and laugh when he misinterprets a hole for a solid piece of sand and splashes in face first. We swim to the middle of the lake, which is twice my size and even Cato has trouble not sinking. I jump on his back and he swims back to where he can stand before spinning around and falling backwards. I swim underneath him as he stands up and pull his legs out from underneath him.

We crawl back to shore after hours of playing and lie on the blanket. He sits me up against his chest and undoes my hair, running his fingers through it. I know he loves my hair. He kisses my cheek before wrapping my towel around me. We pack up and lie in the sand until our bodies dry and climb in the car to drive home. He kisses me goodbye and I watch as he drives away. Today was a good day.

**Fluffity fluff!YAAAY, they kissed for the first time!I promise next chapter will be a Glimmer conflict chapter, but I'm a fluffy person! Look, you can review! YAY! !**

**Love to the ends of the earth, **

**Caesar Flickerman**


	10. Rumor

**So, it seems I promised a Glimmer conflict chapter! Buckle yourselves in people, because this sh*t's about to get real. People, listen to Liv it up, by Alexander Ludwig! It's actually really good! I don't own the HG, because as I told you, I am a fluffy person and I wouldn't throw 24 kids into an arena to kill each other- I feel sick looking at a scraped knee! But I love the book anyways, so I use these characters in fanfiction, where awesome meets TOTALLY HACKING AWESOME! As Fred would say. I hope everyone knows who Fred is, and if you don't go onto youtube and look up Fred! Love you all, so close to fifty people!**

**-Caesar Flickerman**

I go into school on Monday feeling happy and refreshed. That feeling quickly disappears as I get dirty looks from all around. I search through the faces to see if they reveal anything I have supposedly done. I get to my locker and when I open it, heaps of notes rain down on me that have been stuffed into it. I pick a few up and look at the contents.

_You dirty whore, go back to where you came from._

_Bitch, I thought you were a little bit decent. Turns out I was wrong. _

_How could you do that? Who's ever going to like you now?_

None say what I might have done. Cato walks towards me. I look at him questioningly. He shakes his head and I follow him down the hall to the janitor's closet.

"Cato, what happened? Why is everyone staring at me like I killed the world's puppy population?" I ask him. He looks at me confusingly and then starts talking.

"You seriously don't know what they're saying about you?" He asks. I nod my head. "They're saying that you stole from every shop in town before beating up a heap of people and then getting drunk," he says. I try to take in what he just said. Then I start to get angry.

"What the hell? I've never stolen anything in my entire life, apart from someone's cupcake they threw up a bit on when I was four. It was totally good, though, but seriously? The only alcohol I've ever had in my life was when I went to a fancy party and I had a teaspoon mixed with about a gallon of water," I say.

"I thought so, especially when they said you did it on the day we went to the lake," he says.

"I'm going to set the record straight with all those bastards," I say before storming out of the closet. Cato comes after me and links his fingers through mine. I stomp through the school before I see a flash of blonde hair and a silver sequinned tank top. I suddenly snap. I sprint to Glimmer and slam her against the lockers she was nearest.

"WHAT WERE YOU SAYING ABOUT ME?" I scream in her face. She looks frightened before trying to spit in my face.

"I was telling them the truth," she hisses. I slam her against the lockers again. She was lying, obviously.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. What were you saying about me," I say calmly. She knows I'm not joking. She glares at me, before she mutters,

"I was lying," I smile and turn her so she is in front of me with my back braced against the lockers, then I spin her around so she is looking around at the stunned people in the hallway. I lean close and whisper in her ear,

"Now tell them too, nice and loud so they can hear you," she freezes in my arms and I prepare my leg to kick her, so she knows it's there.

"Katniss didn't rob or get drunk or beat up anyone," she says reluctantly. At first, everyone is silent, then an outbreak of whispers wave over everyone.

"Very good, Glimmer. Don't lie; it isn't very nice, is it?" I say. I walk away when sharp gasps hit everyone and Cato opens his mouth to say something, when I realise what is about to happen. I quickly duck just in time to hear the whistling of Glimmer's fist as it passes where my head was a split second ago. Her hand smashes into a metal locker with such force I hear the bone crack. She yells and starts cradling her now broken hand. I spin on my heel.

"Don't try to hurt me while my back is turned again, Glimmer, or you will get much more than a broken hand," I say, the smile sweetly and stalk away, only stopping to grab Cato' hand. Together we walk away.

"That was amazing Katniss," Cato says. He rewards me with a kiss and we get to our lockers.

"I told you I could handle myself Cato," I say. He smiles at me and my heart skips a beat again.

"Remind me never to cross you," he says. I shake my head and we walk hand in hand to our next class.

**You like people? Katniss goes all badass and try to imagine someone going in for a punch then the other person ducking, like awesomely. Kinda like the Matrix. I know it's not my longest chapter but hopefully all you agro people who read my story don't mind, seeing as how you had to read my fluff. Just to tell you, last chapter was how it is in my head. It's quite peaceful there, I would like to go there for a holiday, and I'm sure all you people like happiness and fluff on the inside. !**

**Love, Caesar Flickerman! 3 **


	11. Two on two

**OMF! I HAVE 50 REVIEWS! I have to post this chapter now, so here you go! BTW, OMF stands for Oh My Finnick, which was in my friend Cato4ever's story. I DO NOT OWN THE HG, even though I wait for the first star at night time to wish on and have made twelve little kids sad and confused by blowing out their birthday candles. It hasn't worked yet… Love, **

**CEASAR FLICKERMAN!**

I bite my lip as Cato turns down a really fancy street which is lined with huge mansions. This place seems way too fancy for me, and I feel inferior. I cringe and slide down a bit in my seat as Cato turns into the fanciest and biggest mansion in the street. Probably the most expensive too. We drive down the cobbled driveway and I look out the window.

A huge front garden is filled with statues, flowers, hedges shaped like animals and people and to top it off, a fountain. The garage door opens to reveal an array of cars, the only thing in common between them is that they were all very expensive. He parks the car and runs around to open my door. I thank him and grab onto his hand.

"You're really nervous, aren't you?" He asks. I nod my head and he laughs. "My family doesn't bite Katniss, don't worry," he says. I smile but on the inside I'm still scared as hell. We enter his house for the first time and I continue wondering why I accepted his offer to meet his family and go to his house.

_**FLASHBACK**_

I slam my locker closed for morning break. Cato is behind it. I smile and kiss him quickly.

"So, Katniss, do you want to come to my house after school? My mum and dad have been dying to meet you," he says. I put up a finger and email Prim.

_Hey little duck! _

_Are you okay going home by yourself? Or do you want to go to a friend's house today? Email me soon! _

_Lots of love, _

_Katniss._

I'm surprised when I get an email back almost straight away.

_Sure Katniss! Make sure you're nice to his parents! I'm going to my friend's house! I'll be back by five o'clock._

_Love, _

_PRIM :)_

How did she know that I was going to Cato's house? I smile until I realise I haven't told Cato. He looks at me expectantly.

"I can go!" I say. He beams and picks me up and spins me around.

"That's great Katniss! I'll see you at the gate! Wait for me okay?" I nod and we walk down the hall hand in hand.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

I walk into a huge marble room with a glass chandelier lighting the room. Huge marble staircases curl into the shape of the room and there are delicate paintings and artistic tables decorate the room. Giant furry carpets cover the floor and I have never felt so small. Cato walks over to an expensive bag rack and hangs his bag on it. He grabs mine and does the same. He doesn't look at all fazed by the amazing room but he does live here.

"Earth to Katniss, are you alright?" He jokes, snapping his fingers in front of my face. I look at him and give a weak smile. He smiles and I grab his hand.

"Come on, I want you to meet everyone," he says. He drags me through an ornately carved door frame and into a shiny new kitchen. There is a boy with the same blond hair and blue eyes as Cato, but he has a different face shape and if it is possible, he is even taller. I come up to around the middle of his ribs, when I come up to Cato's shoulder. There is another girl there, who is tall and muscly. She is holding a basketball, and I can tell straight away that she plays it, and plays it well.

"Hi, I'm Daniel, Cato's brother," the boy said. He extended his hand and I shook it, though his hand was about three times the size of mine. The girl smiled and introduced herself.

"I'm Caitlyn. We were just going to practise basketball now, do you want to join us?" she asks. I look at Cato and I can see he wants to play really badly.

"Sure!" I tell her, and follow her outside. There is a real basketball court with really high hoops. I gulp. Caitlyn hears.

"Don't worry, they aren't as high as they look," she says. Easy for her to say! She's not as tall as Daniel, but she's taller than Cato. Daniel picks a small remote out of his pocket and presses a button. A garage door opens and he runs and grabs three more balls. He passes one to me and I test it out. It's really good quality and I feel even smaller. The others are shooting and I go and join them. Luckily I am good at shooting. I get them in every time. I don't even realise they are staring at me.

"What?" I ask. Cato smiles.

"You're really good, I don't think I could get them in every time like that!" Caitlyn says. She's missed one and she's acting like I just cured cancer or something!

"I- I'm not that good," I stammer.

"Katniss, yes you are! I've tried to tell you, but you always deny it! Just admit you're good please!" Cato says.

"I have a way of proving it," Daniel says. We all look at him. "Two on two?" He asks. Cato and Caitlyn nod and I have no choice but to go along with it. "I call Katniss!" Daniel announces. I blush furiously. They both look at him. "What? I'm the tallest and she's the shortest! It balances it out!" He says. I have to admit, he has a point.

"But you two are pretty much the best here!" Caitlyn says. Daniel shrugs.

"So extra challenge!" He says. Caitlyn looks at him angrily.

"If you weren't my boyfriend I'd kill you, you know that?" She says. "Let's start!"

Caitlyn and Daniel stand one on one as Cato gets ready to throw the ball up.

"One, two, THREE!" He calls and throws the ball in the air so high it disappears from my view.

"Ready, Caitlyn?" Daniel mocks. Caitlyn smiles fakely at him.

"As I'll ever be!" She says. The ball is pelting back down now. The two jump up and whack the ball as hard as they can. Caitlyn wins and passes it to Cato. Daniel is instantly in front of him, trying to block his shot to Caitlyn. I try desperately to stop the pass and the ball is in the air, landing in Caitlyn's hands. I run as fast as I can in front of her, trying to stop the layup that is about to happen, but I practically bounce off her as she pushes past me and succeeds in scoring. Daniel has the ball now, and he lobs it towards me with such force that I do all that I can to stop falling backwards. I don't, and I turn my backs to them. Suddenly, Caitlyn is in front of me, but I don't let her stop me. I carefully aim and the ball is in the air, flying towards the basket. It lands in the corner of the basket and bounces around the inside of the ring. It's taunting me and everyone is holding their breaths. It finally drops through the net. Daniel laughs and claps. Now Caitlyn has the ball. I stand confidently in front of Caitlyn and Cato throws it high. I lean back and… yes! The ball lands in my palms. I shoot and I score again. It's a three pointer, so we're winning two-five.

"Daniel, what are we playing to?" I ask. He thinks for a minute and calls out.

"Guys! We're playing to twenty okay?" They give him the thumbs up and continue with their tactics meeting.

We start playing again, only it seems their one aim is to stop me from ever touching the ball. That means they're simply playing defence, so Daniel scores three more times before they realise they're giving him free shots. It's now eleven-two and the odds seem to be in our favour. Cato steals the ball and runs forward. Daniel is instantly onto him which leaves Caitlyn free. Cato throws it high, higher than even Daniel's head into Caitlyn's waiting arms. She runs into me, and I am thrown on the floor as she does another successful layup. Now it's eleven- four. We need to score four more times at least to win. Daniel passes it to me again and I shoot another three pointer. Now it's fourteen-four. Cato and Caitlyn pass it up the court and almost get a shot but luckily, it bounces off the backboard since it was thrown with such force. I run up and grab it out of the air. I bounce pass it through Cato's legs and I almost fall over from the confused expression on Cato's face. Caitlyn tries to steal it from Daniel but he passes it to me and I get a successful layup. Two more shots and we'll win. Daniel gets cocky soon, so they score for times. Now the pressure is on. Twelve-sixteen and it's anybody's game. It's our ball and I pass it to Daniel, who somehow throws it through Caitlyn's arms and into my hands. I do a jump shot and now it's eighteen-twelve. Caitlyn passes it to Cato and he scores a three pointer. Eighteen-fifteen and this is it. It's our ball and I pass it to Daniel. He runs to the ring and Now it's Cato's turn to bounce off of his brother. Daniel leaps and throws it. The ball bounces on the inside of the ring then rolls around half of it. I hold my breath; this might be the winning shot. Time stops and even the wind is silent. The ball drops in and I scream and start jumping. Daniel comes and lifts me in the air, then plops me on his shoulders like I'm five. I grab onto his forehead and cling to it for dear life as he keeps screaming. We must look very weird because Caitlyn and Cato start laughing, and soon we start laughing too. I'm lifted off Daniel's shoulders and I get greeted by a kiss from Cato. Daniel gets the same. We enter the house again and I receive a cold milkshake. I don't know why I feel so elated about this victory in particular, but I'm on a cloud.

"Well, this looks fun, doesn't it?" Says a man's voice from behind me.

**YAY! Katniss and Daniel are champions! I had to have basketball in it sometime, and I have over 50 reviews! Who is the man? It's kind of obvious, hopefully! REVIEW! If you do, you get a cold milkshake too! Also, Caitlyn and Daniel are about 19, so there is no chance of Caitlyn or Daniel getting in the relationship! Just in case you thought it might happen…**

**LOVE, **

**Ceasar Flickerman!**


	12. Hot chocolate

**! So, I've got 58 reviews and I love youse all reviewing people! No, I'm not drunk, so this won't be terrible! Thou art doth not own thou Hunger Games, so thou doth not sue me please! **

**Love, Ceasar Flickerman!**

We turn around and I see a huge burly man. He has the trademark blue eyes and blond hair of Cato's family. He's in a suit and tie though I can see the huge muscles bursting out.

"Hey dad," Cato and Daniel say in synch. They don't seem to think anything about it. Caitlyn looks just as calm at the sight of this man who could probably snap me like a twig with just his thumb and index finger.

"Who's this?" He asks, indicating me. Cato looks up.

"This is my girlfriend, Katniss," he says. He smiles at me.

"She's a small one, is she Cato?" He asks. I can feel my cheeks flaming up, even though all of these people are at least a head taller than me.

"She's a beast at basketball, though dad. We beat Caitlyn and Cato two on two fifteen-twenty! She's great at shooting," Daniel says. Even more heat is radiated on my cheeks at the compliment from Daniel.

"I'll have to see her some time, then, won't I?" Cato's dad says. "Why don't you go play some wii until mum gets home and makes dinner," we nod and I practically run from the room until I realise I have no idea where I'm going. I wait for Cato and he opens a door to my left. I enter probably the fluffiest room I have ever seen.

The carpet is a light pink and looks like it is made from cotton candy. It goes rom wall to wall and covers almost everything that is lower than thirty centimetres. The couch is the same as the carpet, only it is a sea blue colour. Even the walls are slightly fluffy, with the colour peach and coated like a short haired cat. The only thing not soft is the huge plasma TV and a cupboard with what I'm assuming is filled with extras for wii sports, the wii, any type of game console known to man and all their games too. Cato opens the cupboard and pulls out four wii controllers. I take one from him and smile at him. He turns the screen on. Wii sports.

Cato chooses basketball to play first. I win with the most shots, then Caitlyn chooses my worst sport. Rugby. It involves being huge (I'm not), strong (Not as much as the rest of them) and the ability to hold onto a ball for a long time. Naturally, I come last. Daniel chooses tennis, and I come second. I'm not bad at tennis, I just don't enjoy it. It's my turn to choose. I decide on archery, hoping I won't suck at it. First is Cato, who completely misses the target, flying it way over the target and into a simulated tree. Next is Daniel, who shoots too low, hitting the stand that it's on. Caitlyn goes next and she isn't that bad, hitting the outer ring. It's my turn. I close my eyes and breathe. I get a feel of the cool plastic and adjust my stance. I pull up the virtual bow and focus on the target I adjust the bow so it points at the target. I pull back my arm and slowly release. It flies toward the target. Bullseye! The others are cheering and clapping. I smile and I realise I won!

"Why didn't you tell me you were good at archery?" Cato asks. I smile and reply.

"I didn't know! I've never even tried archery before!" I know he doesn't believe me, but it's true.

"Cato! Daniel! Caitlyn! Dinner's ready!" A woman calls out. The boys run out of the room. Caitlyn smiles and we go out together.

The boys are in the kitchen, about to receive dinner from another blond haired and blue eyed lady. She looks up and is confused when she sees me.

"Who's this?" She asks. Cato looks up from a mouthful of food.

"Mum, this is my girlfriend, Katniss," he says unclearly. He continues chewing, and is already almost finished. Her eyes brighten, and she smiles.

"So _you're _the famous Katniss! We've heard a lot about you, haven't we, Cato?" She says. It's Cato's turn to blush.

"I have not," he mutters.

"Yes, yes dear, of course you haven't. Would you like something to eat?" She asks me. I look at what she's offering to me and my mouth drops open. It's no wonder that everyone here is so big and strong.

I am met with the sight of crispy skin chicken drumsticks, plates with perfectly roasted and seasoned carrots, juicy peas, cubed pumpkin and a mountain of thick, creamy, buttered potato mash. My mouth starts watering.

"I'll take that as a yes, then," Cato's mum laughs, seeing my face. She grabs a plate and piles it high with the food. I take it and sit down next to Cato. He is already on his second plate. I take a forkful of mashed potato and pop it in my mouth. My eyes widen as I feel the creamy, buttery taste that slides down my throat. Cato smiles at me and I find everyone eating, so I eat some more. It's the best food I've ever tasted! I keep eating until I don't even realise I've finished until I have and I instantly want more. I can see why everyone is so muscly and never hungry here, if they eat like this every night!

"As a special treat, I got all of you some of this," Cato's dad says. He pulls out a flask and gets out four crystal glasses. He pours in a thick, brown liquid. We each receive a glass and by the looks on the other's faces, this is a very good treat. They're gulping it down and I raise the glass to my lips to taste it. The creamy liquid slides down my throat and I almost gasp in surprise. It tastes delicious! Cato smiles with a brown moustache. I keep drinking, and soon it's gone.

"What was that?" I ask.

"Hot chocolate," Cato says. I stifle a laugh; he still hasn't wiped away his moustache.

"Growing some facial hair there little brother?" Daniel grins. Cato blushes and realises what he's talking about. I laugh and soon everyone joins in. He blushes an even darker red.

"Shut up," he mutters.

"Let's go back to something else," I say.

"Why don't you guys tell me about your grand victory?" Cato's dad asks. Daniel grins.

Three hours later and a lot of basketball chat and a lot of blushing on my part, we decide it's time to wrap it up.

"It was lovely to meet you Katniss! Come back soon," Cato's mother says.

"Goodbye, Katniss. Remind me to watch you play sometime! From what I hear, you're very promising," Cato's father says and I blush.

"Bye Katniss, we'll play again soon," Caitlyn says and we hug. I step back and I suddenly yelp as I'm lifted off the floor. Daniel has grabbed me in a big bear hug.

"See you Katniss! Come back soon!" Daniel says in my ear.

"Okay Daniel… Can't- breathe!" I say, patting his head awkwardly. He puts me down and I check all my ribs to make sure none are cracked.

"Okay, don't kill my girlfriend please," Cato says grinning. I smile at him and say one last goodbye before we grab our bags and go back into the garage.

"Are you happy you came?" Cato asks me on my way home.

"Yeah, I loved it! Your family is really nice," I say. We continue until he stops in front of my house.

"See you tomorrow," Cato says. I kiss him quickly.

"See you tomorrow," I echoed. "Bye!" I say as I slam the door. I smile. Today was fun.

**Sorry it took me so long to update! But it's up now! I had to have archery in there somehow, and what better way than wii? REVIEW!**

**Luv,**

**Caesar Flickerman…**


	13. A wonderful opportunity

**HI! You guys are really freaking amazeballs for reviewing! OMF, I HAVE OVER 80 reviews! I pretty much haven't had any negative comments and it's my first fanfic! I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES, DO NOT SUE ME! Also, if we get to 100 reviews, I'll upload every day from the first Monday! Love you all, **

**Caesar Flickerman!**

I check my watch. It's around 7:30, so Prim should be home.

"Hey, little duck," I call. I hear a muffled reply. I dump my bag in the hallway and I remember the beautiful bag rack at Cato's house. I shake my head. Could I already be used to such a lavish lifestyle? I continue down the hall. Prim is sitting on the floor, doing her homework.

"What are you doing, little duck?" I ask.

"English homework. I have to write a story, but it's so hard!" She exclaims. I sit on the floor next to her.

"What have you got so far?" I ask.

We sit there for a few hours, working on her story until I remember something.

"Have you had dinner?" I ask her, worried. What if she hasn't, and she's hungry? How can I be so neglectful and stupid? I flood with relief as she notices my expression and laughs. She nods.

"I had dinner at my friend's house. You worry too much!" She says. I smile at her and we pack up and get changed into our pyjamas. I go into her room and see she is reading. I smile and take a book out.

"YAY! I GET A STORY!" She cheers. I laugh.

"What would you like, little duck?" I ask her, pretending she is five again. By the end of the story, she is fast asleep. I check my phone for new messages. I have one from Cato.

_Help me, I'm being questioned! BTW, where were you born? My mother wants to know. Xxxxxxxxxxx-C_

I smile and reply.

_Aw, poor baby! You'll live! You had better, we have bball tomorrow! Massachusetts. Xxxxxxxxxx-K_

I've barely hit 'send' when I get a reply.

_At least since I have bball, I get to see you early! Thanks, my mum is pleased you weren't raised in a barn! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- C_

_How do you know I wasn't? ;) See you tomorrow! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-K_

I put my phone in my pocket and go into my room. Slowly, I get ready for bed and put my uniform in my sports bag. I'm asleep before my head hits the pillow.

I wake up to the bleeping of my alarm. I switch it off before I sit bolt upright in bed. I have training. Lightning fast, I grab a blue tank top, jeans and a pair of converse. I look at my watch and grimace. I don't have time for breakfast, so I grab a banana and eat it on my way to practise. I burst through the doors, streaming apologies, to find that only Atala and Clove are there. I blush and head straight into the change rooms.

I walk out and see Thresh and Rue enter. Rue obviously bursts into a huge beam and Thresh manages to control a smile. I smile and Rue bounces over to me.

"Hi Katniss! You're early! Didn't you know training had been moved half an hour later? That's funny, they sent an email, didn't you get it? I'm talking too much, aren't I? Well, Thresh doesn't talk a lot, so I'm used to it. Sorry!" I take a minute to sort all of this information out. I reply mimicking her.

"Yes, I am early, I didn't know training had been moved, I wish I did because then I wouldn't have come so early, because I did come very early! I didn't get an email, but I don't get many emails so I don't usually check my inbox! I'll check it more often now!" We both laugh and Thresh is grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"So Rue has some competition with talking fast, doesn't she?" A deep voice says behind me. I turn around and at my eye level is a chest. I look up to see Cato. I smile and give him a quick kiss.

"Ooooh Katniss and Cato, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"SHUT UP!" Cato and I yell at the same time at Rue. We both blush furiously.

Rue laughs. "Ha ha! It's true! Cato and Katniss are _together_! Right Thresh?" Thresh is smiling and he nods. We go an even darker red.

"WHATEVER'S HAPPENING CAN WAIT! I WANT FIVE LAPS AROUND THE COURT NOW! OR DO YOU WANT TO KEEP GOSSIPING LIKE OLD LADIES?" Atala yells.

After training, Rue corners me.

"Soooo, you and Cato, huh? Let's get down with the details!" I blush again and I am saved by Atala.

"Katniss! Front and centre! Hop to it! NOW!" She yells. I look at Rue and she looks crestfallen, but I know she'll ambush me later. I run over there. Cato is there too. I look at him questioningly, but he doesn't meet my eye.

"So, Cato here said you played basketball with his brother against Caitlyn and himself the other day and won?" I nod and look down. Atala crosses her arms. "Well, this is new. No one has ever beaten Caitlyn, even if she is playing with someone and against Mr Daniel. Of course you know they are both professional basketball players?" I look at Cato and he is looking at what seems to be the most interesting ceiling in the world for him.

"If you'll excuse me, coach, but what has this got to do with me?" I ask. I want the floor to open up and swallow me whole.

"I want to train you separately, to see if you are ready to play on Caitlyn's team. She is very interested in you joining, but you must meet up with my standards. You will have training on Friday mornings from now on, as well as your training for this team. If you are deemed fit, you may play for You should feel very proud," I nod like crazy. A chance to represent the city? I want to scream with excitement! I have a huge smile on my face. "See you this afternoon, then for more training. You are dismissed!" I nod and pick up my bag, basically sprinting. I wait outside the door for Cato. He walks out and I jump on him, hugging him. He is surprised but quickly returns he hug, squeezing so I can barely breathe.

"Cato-can't-breathe!" I gasp. He lets me go. "Did you do this?" I ask him suspiciously.

"I only mentioned it to Atala, who called Caitlyn to see if it was true," Cato said innocently.

"I LOVE YOU!" I scream, jumping on him again, wrapping my legs around his waist. His chest rumbles with his laughter.

"Come on, we had better get to class, miss Basketball master! Oh, and Caitlyn told me to tell you, she's also training you on Thursday mornings. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning to take you to my house. I'll drive you to school as well, because you're being trained at my house. Come on, we're going to be late!" He says. I shake my head and I cling on tighter. He wraps his arms around my waist and carries me all the way to my locker. I finally let go and we go to class, a huge smile still plastered on my face.

**I'm a bad person for not updating, but I want 100 reviews! I have a terrible disease called Procrastinators Disease, and I had a relapse! I love you all! Come on people, REVIEW! LLLLLOVVVVVVVEEEEE,**

**Ceasar Flickerman**


	14. Training attempt 1

**Hello people! BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER, I want you all to go PM my bestie, Cato4ever and wish her a happy birthday! So we have 97 reviews so far! SOOOO close! Come on guys! PLEASE review on your way out! In an earlier chapter, they wear thongs, and in Australia, thongs = flip flops! TOTAL INNOCENCE IN THIS STORY GUYS! I LOVE YOU! So without further ado, here is the disclaimer!**

**Ceasar Flickerman: okay guys, so I'm going to get you to do the disclaimers from now on! Okay, let's see… Prim! Can you do it today?**

**Katniss: NO PRIM! I VOLUNTEER! **

**Prim: Katniss, it's just a disclaimer! They're not going to shove me into an arena to kill 23 other kids, are they? *Looks at Caesar***

**Caesar Flickerman: NO! Now here's the script, just do it somebody!**

**Katniss: I won't let you do it Prim! I promised I would protect you! *They squabble for a bit***

**Madge: Oh, I'll do it! Ceasar Flickerman does not own the Hunger Games now or EVER! MWAH HA HA!**

**Caesar Flickerman: Yeah, that's nice Madge…**

A piece of paper lands in my lap in class. I open it and it has writing on it.

_Hey Katniss! Why are you as happy as if the sun shone out of your bum? – RUE XXX_

I quickly scribble a reply and look up to see Rue looking at me meaningfully. I ball up the paper and toss it back.

_Well, Cato got me a chance to get on Caitlyn THE PROFESSIONAL BASKETBALLER'S TEAM! I'm SOOO excited! Xxxxxxxxxx KATNISS! _

She reads it and I watch her eyes widen. She looks up with her jaw dropped. I smile at her and she immediately picks up her pen.

_OMF OMF OMF! THAT'S SO COOL! Imagine, my friend the professional basketball player! You HAVE to come to my house today! We also need to talk about a certain blond… xxxxxxxxx Rue!_

I look at her, pleading that I don't have to talk about Cato, but I know it's a lost cause. I sigh and nod. She is about to squeal and I shake my head frantically. She nods and gets the message.

I am dragged off by Rue after basketball practise and we run all the way to her house.

"GUYS! I'M HOME!" She yells into the house. Immediately, four dark haired children run straight into her. They are all miniature copies of her. "Hey! This is my friend Katniss. Katniss, these are my siblings," they all give me a shy wave. "This is Alessandra, Emily, Leah and Sabine," Rue says and each one smiles at their name. I kneel down to be on eye level with the smallest. I reach out my hand.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," I say gently. She tentatively goes forward and looks at the hand. I smile. She dashes forward and jumps on me, surprising me. Soon, the others follow and I have four squirming dark haired children on top of me, with Rue laughing her head off. I sat up and they squealed, tumbling down, then picking themselves up and running away, laughing. I poked Rue (who was still cackling) in the belly and she doubled over, still giggling weakly. I glare at her and she stops finally, still wiping tears from her face.

"Why didn't you tell me about a sneak attack?" I ask angrily. She laughs again weakly.

"I was about to when they jumped on you, but the look on your face- priceless!" She says, bursting into laughter again.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I say, and continue down the hall. She follows soon after and we go into the kitchen, where the four are quietly colouring and looking like the little angels they _aren't. _They grin at me, I want to know what they're plotting! They turn back to their colouring while Rue rummages through some cupboards.

"Ali? Where are those biscuits? Emily, where is the juice? If you guys want some, you know you have to get your own plates and cups, come on guys!" Rue says. They scramble up and grab plates, glasses and a tin of the most varieties of cookies and biscuits I have ever seen! I end up with a plate and a glass of apple and blackcurrant juice, which is my favourite. I grab a star shaped cookie and bite into it, to find it is stuffed with dried fruits and nuts. I take a sip of my juice and we sit down at the table. I sit next to Alessandra and Emily, with Rue, Leah and Sabine opposite me. Alessandra starts chattering away in my ear about how she wants to be a famous artist one day, while Rue gives me meaningful looks and waggles her eyebrows. I hear the door open.

"THRESH! In here!" She yells, and a red tint appears under her dark skin. It's my turn to waggle my eyebrows. "Oh, shut up," she mutters to me as we get up to greet Thresh. The girls sneakily stand on either side of the door so they can jump on him without being seen. They really are _evil_! Thresh's huge lumbering figure appears in the doorway, and they leap on him. Seeing Thresh with four young children hanging off various limbs just does it for me, and I crack up, followed by Rue. Thresh looks as patient as ever, until we finally finish.

"Do you see where I'm coming from now?" Rue asks me, as she leans on the doorframe for support.

"Yeah, I get it now," I say.

"Do you still want the printout of the geography assignment?" He asks. Rue nods.

"Yeah, but then we have to do some girl stuff!" Rue squeals. Thresh nods, rolls his eyes and starts fishing around in his bag. He finally pulls out a sheet of paper and hands it to Rue.

"Have fun with your 'girl stuff'," he says, then gives Rue a quick kiss and leaves. The kids dropped off and ran back down the hall a while ago.

"Come on! Let's go to my room!" She squeals then grabs my hand and drags me up the stairs to her bedroom. Her room is in a design of the treetops, with blue sky and white fluffy clouds painted on the ceiling. I wish my room looked like this. She flops on the bed and looks at the sky for a second. Then she rolls and faces me.

"Sit on the beanbag if you want to, but get comfy, because we have to talk about your deal with Cato!" She squeals. I flop down and she starts giving me the third degree.

Four hours later, she knows every tiny detail between us. She sighs.

"Truuuuuue love!" She says. I look at my watch.

"Oh, crap! I have to go! I have training with Caitlyn in the morning! Bye Rue!" I call as I run out of the door.

I wake up as the alarm starts blaring.

"WAKE UP! It's 5:30! WAKE UP! It's 5:30! WA-" I slam my fist down. I groan. I really shouldn't have stayed at Rue's place, especially since I'm training with- I'M TRAINING WITH CAITLYN TODAY! I sit bolt upright in bed and fling the covers off. I throw on a pair of shorts and a tank top, with runners. I grab my bag and sprint down the stairs, grabbing an apple I know I won't eat it. The doorbell rings and I sprint to it, grabbing my bag. I open it and Cato is standing there. I kiss him hello and I run to his car, eager to get to training. He laughs as he opens the door to drive me there.

"You know, she isn't expecting you till 6:15. You don't have to be in such a hurry!" He tells me. I nod and jiggle my leg the whole way there. When we get there, there are balloons tied to the gate. I look at Cato questioningly but he just shakes his head, and looks amused. We enter the garage and there is a yellow sports car with a big red bow on it.

"Cato, what's going on?" I ask him. He shakes his head again and sighs.

"You're so impatient! Only a few more minutes!" He says. I harrumph and continue walking. He presses a finger to his lips, to signal being quiet. I nod. He takes my hand and we go into the dark hall, where we hang our bags up. We go into the kitchen, where his parents are waiting.

"Everyone know the plan?" Cato's father says. I shake my head. Cato's father silently laughs and dismisses it with a wave of his hand. Cato's mother pulls out a fancy silver dish with one of those dish covers, and we tiptoe into the gym. Daniel and Caitlyn are playing basketball, and Cato's dad pulls out a remote and dims the lights. In a flash, the dish cover is off and a birthday cake is revealed!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU…" They start singing and I quickly join in. Caitlyn is blushing furiously and I glance at the cake. It looks exactly like a basketball! One with CAITLYN inscribed on the top. Cato's dad reveals a huge knife and passes it, hilt first, to Caitlyn. Still beaming, she slices open the cake. Everyone cheers when it comes out covered in cake crumbs, so she turns to Daniel and gives him a big kiss. We all wolf- whistle. Then we start with the presents!

Cato taps me on the shoulder, inclining towards the door. He's right, we have to go. Caitlyn is lying on her brand new car and we say goodbye.

"Don't forget, training starts next week! SEE YOU THEN!" She yells. We laugh and go to school.

**Sorry, I was going to make training the next chapter, but since it's her bday today, I couldn't resist! You guys know who you are, Rue's sisters! I promise, you'll pop up in the future! Don't forget to PM Cato4ever! Say HAPPY BIRTHDAY! REVIEW! , **

** !**


	15. A wedding date

**! ! 106 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Okay, so it's MONDAY here in my country, so you know what that means! Thank you to everyone who helped me get here! I LOVE YOU GUYS! So, read, review and relax!**

**Me: Who's doing the disclaimer today?**

**Prim: I'll do it! I mean, you chose me to do it last time, but Madge did it. Caesar Flickerman does not own the Hunger Games, all rights go to Suzanne Collins, who owns this amazing trilogy.**

**Me: That was amazing Prim! You're the best, so far!**

**Katniss: *Mumble, mumble, mutter* Come on Prim, we're going home! *Grabs Prim and drags her away. **

**Me: Now, here's the chapter!**

I groan and slam my locker. Training with Atala was torture, she made me do 25 laps just for 'warming up'! I am pulled into a warm embrace, and I feel a lot better already!

"Good morning Cato," I say. He spins me around and he's beaming. "Why are you so happy?" I ask him.

"Yesterday, after we left, Daniel proposed! They're getting married!" I scream and jump into his arms. Daniel and Caitlyn are getting married! Suddenly a thought hits me.

"It's not a basketball themed wedding, right?" I ask him. He laughs and shakes his head. I sigh with relief.

"The proposal was though. I don't know the details, but it definitely had something to do with basketball," he says. "Also, you have to walk down the aisle with me, she wants you as a bridesmaid," I freeze.

"Why me? I'm not on her team, I barely even know her!" I say. How could I be a bridesmaid? What if I fell down the aisle and messed it up for her? It would be total humiliation! I'd ruin her entire wedding! I can't do it! Cato must see the worry on my face.

"Don't worry, you won't fall, you'll be holding onto me the entire time! She wanted eight bridesmaids, so her entire team and her brother with her cousin. You'll be on her team soon enough, please do it! For me? Otherwise I'll have to walk down the aisle with our second cousin, and we think she might have fleas…" he says. I bite my lip. I should do it, if she wants me. I mean, she chose me over her own family, and she's probably giving me a place on her team. It's the least I can do…

"Fine, but if I mess up, I get eternal I-told-you-so privileges. Deal?" I ask. He smiles.

"I'll take you up on that, and THANKYOU!" He says. He pulls out his phone. "Hey, Daniel, yeah, yeah, she's here with me. Yeah, she said yes! Yeah, I know. Okay, I'll tell her. Yeah, okay. Bye, dude!" He hangs up. He turns to me.

"Daniel thanks you eternally, he didn't want a flea outbreak at his wedding. He says that they've scheduled a dress fitting for August 15, and Caitlyn wants you to help organise _everything_. Apparently none of her team could help her. So how about you come over say, Sunday, 9:00? I'll pick you up, we can get an ice cream and be at my house by 10:00, how about that?" He says. I nod.

"Yeah, I have no idea why she'd want_ my _input though. I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing! Come on, let's get to class," I say.

I have 10 minutes till Cato picks me up, so I may as well take my time. I slowly braid my hair and eat my cereal one piece at a time. Finally the doorbell rings and I sprint to answer it. Cato is standing at the door, smiling.

"Hey, you," I say. He leans in for a kiss and I do too. I hear a honk.

"Come on guys, you have the rest of your lives to make out, but the faster you two lovebirds go all mushy and eat ice cream, the faster we can get to planning my wedding!" Someone yells. I blush and look past Cato to see Daniel in the driver's seat.

"He needed the car, and apparently one of the five he owns just doesn't cut it," Cato says, scowling. I lean my head on his chest.

"Come on, let's go," I say and jump into the back seat.

I'm still astounded by the size of Cato's house. He leads me to a room straight out of a magazine. A white couch, with white carpets and mahogany furniture, with blue rugs and turquoise and light green cushions. Across the table are an assortment of wedding magazines and on the couch is also a very frazzled looking Caitlyn. She looks up and sees me.

"KATNISS! Thank GOD you're here! I really need another girl, guys just don't understand! Oh, hi Daniel," she says. Daniel mocks being hurt.

"Only hi Daniel? ONLY HI DANIEL? I should feel hurt if I didn't love you," Daniel says. Caitlyn nods and waves her hand away.

"Yeah, yeah, now go away. Us girls have things to talk about," Caitlyn says. I send them a look and they leave the room like they are naughty schoolboys. I sit in a chair opposite Caitlyn.

"Do you have a date for the wedding yet?" I ask her. She looks up, panicked.

"THE DATE! Oh god, I forgot, I need a date, but there are 365 days to choose from! What should I do?" I laugh. She looks so panicked.

"Okay, first, RELAX. You can't plan a wedding like this! You need to make sure the date is far enough away that you can plan properly, but you don't want it for five years! What about Valentine's day? That would be cute!" I exclaim. She lights up at my suggestion.

"Valentine's day sounds perfect! DANIEL!" She yells, and he comes running.

"Yeah, Caitlyn?" He asks.

"How about Valentine's day?" She asks. Daniel's face lights up like Caitlyn's.

"Sounds great," he says, and gives her a kiss before leaving.

"We have a date," Caitlyn says and grins.

**I know that SOME PEOPLE love Glimmer vs Katniss, but come on, It's a WEDDING! This is part 1 of 100 review week, so expect another chaper tomorrow! **

**Love, **

**Caesar Flickerman**


	16. The dress

**Day 2 of 100 review week! I'm writing this A/N in English class, so I hope I don't get in troooouble! Don't tell on me! REVIEW! Also, people, in my story, people get on a basketball team that quickly! In fact, in a lot of places, you get on the team fast! Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was doing homework (code for looking for wedding dresses)! Also, I got a review saying my story was dumb! Do you guys like my story? LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**CEASAR FLICKERMAN**

**Me: Um, who wants to do the disclaimer today? Let's see…Effie?**

**Effie: I hardly think this is a fit activity for ME, I mean, get a child to do it! That's what they're for, anyway!**

**Haymitch: Just DO IT, sweetheart! *vomits on her shoes***

**Caitlyn: SOMEONE JUST FINNICKING DO IT! I'M GETTING MARRIED, AND IF YOU GUYS DON'T MOVE YOUR ASSES, THERE WON'T BE TIME! SO FINNICKING DISCLAIM!**

**Effie: 'tsueher! HAPPY?**

**Me: Yes! Finally, I can give my lovely readers their chapter!**

Now that we finally have a date for the wedding, Caitlyn seems to have calmed down a lot more. I helped her get organised and she finally has a top 50 wedding dress list. I have no idea how she's going to choose, they all look so good! Less than a month to choose and it already looks so hard. I have no idea how girls do this in a matter of months, it all seems so terrifying. In less than a year, you're going to be tied to someone with an unbreakable bond, until one person dies or you divorce. Divorce seems so cowardly, you're backing out of something you've committed to.

"Earth to Katniss, are you in there?" A hand waves in front of my face. I blink and see blue eyes. Cato is standing in front of me, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Sorry, wedding gowns are just so… white!" I say. He laughs.

"They're meant to be white! What colour wedding dresses do you have?" He asks.

"Black, red, fluoro green, things like that," I joke. He looks confused before he realises I'm joking. "Of course we have white dresses, doofus! Just I haven't actually, you know, been to a wedding before," I mumble. His eyes go wide.

"You've never… EVER?" He asks. I shake my head.

"Not once. Mum and dad didn't have many friends and no siblings or cousins, so no chances to do to a wedding," I say. "It's not like you've been to hundreds, it's just a wedding, you only need one," I say. He shakes his head.

"Just a wedding… come with me," he says and takes my hand. He leads me through stairwells, halls lounge rooms, dining rooms, bedrooms, corridors, training rooms, aquariums, music rooms and even what appears to be a room full of clocks. Finally we stop at a pair of French doors. He opens them and I am met with a breathtaking sight. In the room, there are racks upon racks of wedding dresses and suits of all shapes and sizes. Lining the walls are hundreds of happy, smiling couples on their wedding days. Each one is different, though sometimes I see a repeated face. I turn and walk down the aisles of dresses. My fingers feel lace, chiffon, satin and silk. I never quite stop at a single dress, just pausing at some breathtaking ones. I reach the end of one row and begin on another. Halfway through my third row, I stop dead. The most beautiful dress is before me. It's simple, with a white bodice and a puffy skirt. The skirt feels like soft lace and the bodice and skirt are separated by a mauve band. Sleeveless, it isn't practical, but it is my favourite. I feel Cato's warmth behind me.

"My great-great-great-great grandmother's dress. It's the oldest here, but you are the first to favour it over thee more expensive ones. My mother promised me, when I find the girl I want to marry, she's allowed to wear that dress," I feel warm and mellow inside. I carefully place the dress back. I continue onto bridesmaid dresses, though my mind is still stuck on that wedding dress.

"Katniss! Where did you go? I think I know where I want to be married. It's on a beach right here, near Fall river," Caitlyn says. I nod and jot it down in a notebook I found.

"Are you okay Katniss? You haven't said pretty much anything since the wedding room. What's wrong?" Cato asks me and I can see the worry on his face.

"I'm fine! I just couldn't stop thinking about the wedding dress! It was just so perfect! But I'm fine, don't worry," I say. I clap my hands over my mouth. I would never speak without thinking before! What's happening to me? I look out of the window of Cato's car again. Cato seems so lucky to be where he is in life right now. He has a wonderful house, with more than anything anyone could imagine and more, a loving mother, a caring father, an awesome brother and a new soon to be sister in law. It seems he has everything in the world. I wish I could have been born that lucky. All I want now, though, is for me and my sister to be happy and healthy, to pass my exams so I can do what I can to help the world, and Cato. I've never wanted clothes or jewellery. So what's the mystery of this dress? I shake the thought from my head.

"Do you want to meet up tomorrow, say, 8:00 in the library?" I ask Cato.

"The library? Why there? I didn't know you liked books," Cato says, wrinkling his nose.

"Why not the library? It has a lot of great books! Including a whole section on basketball," I hint. He lights up and nods.

"8:00, then. It's a date,"

**I know this chapter is really short, but I'm still getting over the fact that someone thinks my story is dumb! If you hate my story, then tell me ways to make it better! "This is dumb k cool bye" isn't going to help! Just say "I like this bit, but you need to improve this part by …" or "I didn't like this chapter because …" is easier for me to improve my story! REVIEW! See you guys later! **

**LOVE ACROSS THE SEVEN SEAS, **

**Ceasar Flickerman**


	17. Betrayal

**Hi guys! I feel REALLY TERRIBLE for not updating! I feel so bad! I hope you guys don't hate me! I really am SORRY! So I'm in French, I hope you guys don't hate me for not updating every day! I'll catch up, don't worry! Also, sorry softballsHATEme, but I can't have a double wedding! I just feel like they haven't known each other long enough to get married that soon, but… I'll PM you! I don't want to ruin the surprise! Don't hate me, I love you!**

**READ: Do you guys know the story your mine? Someone reviewed it, saying it was trash and all Kato shippers were idiots! We're spreading it so tell other Kato fans! We don't want this kind of negativity!**

**Me: Any volunteers for this disclaimer? No? Peeta, can you do it?**

**Peeta: I did one step better and baked it into a cake! Do you want some?**

**Me: Yeah, sure, but my readers can't see the cake! Can you read it out to them, so they know it's a disclaimer?**

**Peeta: Caesar Flickerman does not own the Hunger Games, she just promotes it and brings out the best in people so they have a better chance to survive and go back home, which is an amazing thing. Also, Caesar brought back blue hair, which is now officially awesome. Suzanne made us, which is amazing. From Peeta. **

**Me: Amazing! Just amazing! Go Peeta! Now gimme some of that cake!**

I get out of bed and look at the clock. Finnick, it's 7:00. I run to get ready, I need to be at the library by 7:50. I run to get ready, not bothering with breakfast. I'm not hungry, anyway. I leave a note for Prim, and I'm about to run out of the door, when I see a flash of blonde hair. I go through the door, and see my mum standing there.

"Mum? I thought you'd be another week. You were on exchange at the hospital, somewhere," I say. She smiles.

"They let me come home a little early. Where are you going?" She asks me.

"Basketball practice… don't forget to make Prim breakfast, I gotta go," I say. I run out and down the street. This is weird! My mum is usually really quiet, but now she's actually _smiling_. I have to go play to get my mind off it. I start jogging, and run into a big wall. I look up and see Thresh. He grins at me, showing all of his white teeth.

"Hey Thresh! Where's Rue?" I ask.

"In that shop, looking for clothes or something, I don't know," he says. I look at the shop. They have the most beautiful dresses in there! I should tell Caitlyn…"

I am interrupted by being slammed into by what feels like a cannonball. I see a tall blond boy jog over to me.

"Shit, Marvel," I mutter under my breath.

"Hey Katniss, long time, no see," he smirks. I rub my ribs and look for the culprit. Soon I spot a football lying on the curb. I look at my watch. I have ten minutes to get to school, I'm going to have to sprint.

"It's been a blast, but I've got to run," I say to Marvel, give an apologetic look to thresh and run off, leaving them both in shock.

I finally get to the library with seconds to spare, breathing heavily. Cato isn't here yet, so I take a deep breath in an attempt to get my breathing back to normal. It works and I scan the shelves for a book Cato might like. I grab one about his neighbourhood's basketball team. I feel strong arms encircle me from behind and I smile.

"Hey beautiful," I hear him whisper in my ear and I shiver.

"Hi Cato, how are you?" I ask, mentally kicking myself. I can say the stupidest things sometimes! He smirks and spins me around.

"Fine, what have you got there?" He asks curiously, looking at the book in my hands. I blush and pass it to him. His face lights up and looks at me. "How did you find this? I would never in a million years," he says. I tell him about the Dewey Decimal system, and he looks genuinely interested. I finish and he smiles. He takes the book and sits down to read. I grab a random book, and sit down with him to read.

The bell rings and Cato looks crestfallen, but puts the book down. I smile and we go to class. Cato has maths, while I have science, so we decide to meet at lunch.

"See you later Cato," I say and turn to go, but he catches my wrist. He pulls me into a kiss, and smirks.

"Now, you can go," he smirks. I roll my eyes and walk down the hall.

A tall blond boy slides in next to me. _God, I can't deal with Marvel twice in one day! One encounter is enough_; I think and cringe at the thought of the possibility of sitting with him for the entire period. He smirks at me, and I roll my eyes.

"What the hell do you want Marvel?" I ask him.

"What, can't I sit next to a pretty girl once in a while?" Marvel says, and his smirk only gets wider.

"Considering that you've basically pledged your services to Glimmer, who want give you a second glance for the rest of your life, no, I'd say not," I say, and his smile slips off of his face.

"Listen, bitch, Glimmer is going to get Cato, so I'd suggest you drop him now, if you don't want to get hurt," his smirk is back.

"Why the fuck would I listen to a bastard who beat up one of my best friends?" I ask him.

"Just wait and see, soon you'll figure it out," he says. I turn back to my work.

Ugh, finally, lunchtime! Already I have a four-page essay due tomorrow on the topic of silkworms, I have to do it tonight, which cuts into my time with Prim. I go over to the table we sit at, and play with an apple. I really don't feel hungry right now so I put it on the table and look at the door. Peeta comes in with a throng of people surrounding him. I shake my head and laugh inwardly. He's always so popular. Then I freeze. Cato is always here before Peeta comes in. What if…? No, he wouldn't do that to me. He wouldn't go back to Glimmer. Somehow I just can't shake that shadow of doubt, though, so I get up to reassure myself.

I walk down the hall towards Cato's last classroom. I hear yelling, and I run towards the sound. The yelling has turned to screaming, and then all of a sudden it cuts off. I sprint forwards to see Cato and Glimmer kissing. _Cato and Glimmer kissing_. I feel my world crash down around me and I run off, my eyes stinging. I turn and look one last time at my _ex_- boyfriend, who hasn't even noticed me. I crash into a huge figure, for the second time today. Thresh is looking at me with big, concerned eyes. I can't hold it in any longer, I burst into tears. I hear him call my name, but I just accelerate, pushing past people who don't get the message. I run home, grab a cushion off the couch and cry.

I'm sitting here in the dark. My eyes ran out of tears long ago, but the pain never ceases. I look at my phone. _53 messages from Cato. _Delete. _31 new voicemails from Cato._ Delete. _1 new message from Rue._ I open it.

_Katniss, what happened? Thresh said he found you crying. I heard Cato was making out with Glimmer today, is it true? I'm coming over tomorrow, just us girls. Pllllllleeeeeease respond! I miss you! Love, Rue XXXXXXXxXxxXXXXXXXXX_

I smile. I stretch out my cramped limbs and quickly type a response.

_Sounds good. Bring chocolate ice cream, we're gonna need it. Can you sleep over? Love Katniss XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx_

I get a reply almost instantaneously.

_I'll be there! Feel better Kit-kat! Rue xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx_

I sigh and look at the table. There's a note.

_Hey Katniss, _

_I'm sleeping over at a friend's house tonight. Don't be worried! Love you heaps, _

_Prim XXX_

I look at my phone again. I go into my contacts and delete Cato's number. I block him. This is real.

**I hope you guys don't hate me! I had to do actual science in science which is when I usually do chapters! Is it selfish of me to want to have reviews? If every follower reviewed, look how many I would get! Don't worry, she's still on for the wedding! LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**Ceasar Flickerman!**


	18. Dealing with it

**HELLO! I LOVE all of your reviews! BTW, yes, herpaderpington, you may write Katniss' essay on silkworms! I hate it when they boil silkworms alive too I shall try to make it awesome! But sorry, I can't make Glimmer die in a hole, otherwise sometime she won't get her ass handed to her by Katniss!****Obviously it wouldn't be any fun if that didn't happen! You know exactly what I'm going to say right now! REVIEW!**

**LOVE, 3 3**

**CEASAR FLICKERMAN! **

**Me: Any volunteers to do the disclaimers today?**

**Glimmer: I will, if I get Cato in this story!**

**Me: Yeah, sure… (crosses fingers)**

**Glimmer: Look people! Caesar Flickerman doesn't own this story! Don't sue her or I never get my happy ending with CATO! Mwah, love you all!**

**Me: Yeah, sure Glimmer! Get out now, I need to write the story!**

**Glimmer: No… I think I'll stay here and add some… **_**professional **_**input into this story. **

**Me: No, I don't think so! This story is not a make out session between you two! **

**Glimmer: MAKE ME LEAVE. **

**Me: SECURITY! **

I wake up and find I'm rocking the raccoon look, from the mascara Rue bought me. I sigh and gently wipe around my eyes with a cotton pad. I feel deflated and _angry_. I put on black skinny jeans, a black long sleeved shirt and a grey hoodie. It shows exactly how I feel, dull. I go outside and find it's raining. I tie my hair back into a messy ponytail and run to school. It's only 7:30 so I go into the library after squeezing the water from my hair. I walk along the shelves and run my fingers along the spines. A book falls and I read the title. _Betrayal, by Mayandree Michel. _I almost smile at the irony, I pick it up and begin to read.

At 8:15, I think I've been wallowing in my own misery for long enough. In fact, I feel angry. Look at me, crying over some _boy _I shouldn't even give the time of day. I stand up and walk out. I see Rue come in with Thresh and I smile. She spots me and runs over.

"Are you OK? I shouldn't ask, of course you're not! I brought 4 litres of chocolate ice cream and my mum says I can stay over, so we can talk. Come on, let's go," she says and grabs my arm. She walks beside me quickly, while Thresh walks behind like a bodyguard. Rue escorts me all the way to my locker, then to class. I have all my classes with her today, so she's probably going to sit next to me all day. I slide into my seat and focus on the teacher, pushing my anger down deep inside.

After school, I grab my bag and Rue and Thresh are waiting for me. I have a feeling Thresh is going to escort us everywhere, so Rue will be perfectly safe. We walk slowly all the way home. I go inside, to find a note saying mum has to go to Canada for work. I don't care, so I put my bag down and busy myself with fussing with my shoelace in the kitchen, giving them time to say goodbye. Rue bounces in and announces she is putting the ice cream in the fridge. I grab my wallet and wait for Rue. She walks back in.

"Come on, let's get some movies, I'm bored," I say. She smiles and we head over to the DVD rental.

Half an hour later, we return home bearing a mega bag of popcorn and about 20 movies.

"Come on, get your pyjamas, and let's start," I say. I go and get changed into my tank top and shorts. I come down to find Rue whistling a four note tune and pouring the popcorn into the biggest bowl we have.

"Pretty," I say, surprising her. She jumped and I start laughing. She scowls at me and throws a piece of popcorn. She can't help but laugh though. We flop down and start the first movie. I get lost in the magical world of Harry Potter **(A/N: could you resist? WOO HARRY POTTER!) **as he discovers the mysteries of Hogwarts in a marathon. Rue has other plans, however, and just as Ron's about to get through the devil's snare when she pauses it.

"Let's break out the ice cream and tissues and talk about the guy whose name starts with C and ends with Ato," she says and gets up. She comes back with two tubs and two dessert spoons and hands one to me. She plonks herself down and opens her mouth when I hear shouting outside.

"Cait, we shouldn't be here! Ask her at training!"

"Daniel, I have to find out now, so I know the head count!"

"Cait-"

"Wait in the car if you want to!"

The doorbell rings and I get up. Caitlyn is standing there in jeans and a jumper. I suddenly remember what I'm wearing and feel incredibly self-conscious.

"Hey Caitlyn, what's up?" I ask.

"Are you still going to my wedding? Please say yes, I need you!" She says. She looks so worried.

"Don't worry, I'll be there! I'll see you at training, right?" I ask. She looks relieved.

"Thank god, I don't care if Cato dumped you, I need you! Don't forget to be there, training last time didn't exactly go to plan," she says and laughs.

"See you then! Bye!" I say and close the door, but not before I see Daniel in the car. I walk back to the movie and plonk myself down next to Rue.

"Who was that?' Rue asks.

"Oh, it was Caitlyn. She wanted to see if I was still going to be a bridesmaid at her wedding," I said.

"WHAT?!" Rue shrieks. I realise I haven't told her yet. Oops…

"Well, Daniel proposed last Friday, and apparently they have some cousin or something that has fleas, but they don't want her to be a bridesmaid, and since I might be on the team, she asked e to be one, but she wasn't sure if I would still be one, so she came over to ask," I say. Rue looks like she's about to scream again, so I whack her in the face with a pillow.

"Oh, it is on!" She yells. I laugh and run away.

"You'll never catch me alive!" I laugh and run away. Rue jumps from different pieces of furniture and brings down her cushion on my head. I yelp and trip over a chair leg. Rue bursts out laughing and I join her. We return back into the world of Harry Potter, and she forgets about Cato until the Philosopher's stone is complete.

"So, what happened with Cato?" She asks. I roll my eyes.

"I found him kissing that slutbag Glimmer, and he didn't even notice I was there, he was too caught up in her shittiness," I say and shove a huge spoonful of ice cream into my mouth.

"How the hell does your mouth open that wide? No, let me guess… you dislocate your jaw like a snake?" She snickers. I roll my eyes again.

"Whatever," I say.

"Are you going to cry, um, _ever_?" Rue says. "Seriously, Katniss! It's not normal!" She says.

"When did I ever say I was normal?" I say. "Come on, we have to finish Harry Potter and we have training tomorrow!"

I wake up in the front room with Rue snoring softly beside me. I decide to have some fun. I grab a highlighter so she can still wash it off and nudge her with my foot. She doesn't wake up and I smile.

I stand up, pleased with my handiwork and stand back.

"RUE! WE HAVE TRAINING SO GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP NOW!" I scream. She jumps about a foot out of bed and shoots into her clothes. I drag her out the door and giggle; she still hasn't realised. We get in the gym and Thresh is the only one there. He stifles a laugh. Rue looks at him, confused.

"Just go look in the mirror," he says and gives me a high five. She sprints to the bathroom. I count down from five.

"KATNISS! YOU ARE _SOO _GOING TO GET IT!" She screams. I burst out laughing. She comes out with moat of my design washed away, but you can still barely see a _Katniss was here _on her forehead. She smiles evilly at me but before she can do anything Atala comes in. She looks at us suspiciously and goes to change. I laugh silently and Rue mouths at me.

"Next time, you're dead," and draws a finger across her throat. The door opens again and Cato comes in.

_Shit._

**So sorry for the huge wait! I'm sorry if everything is so fluffy but PM Cato4ever or Dancingchocolatesmudge, they will tell you how fluffy I am! Honestly, this story is the only time I EVER swear, so I'm surprised this story isn't about my pet rainbow unicorn who comes to me when I have sugar! Yeah, don't give me sugar…**

**Holy Finnick guys, over 18,000 views! AND I'm listed in a community called Amazing Cato/Katniss and Finnick/Katniss! AND 98 followers and 55 story favourites! You guys are so amazing, I couldn't do any of this without you! It's only my first fanfic, and I've been supported so much!**

**To get more reviews (I'm like Gollum from LOTR), tell me- do you read with white text on black bg, or black text on white bg?**

**Longest A/N EVER! REVIEW!**

**Caesar Flickerman**


	19. Training attempt 2

**HI! Aren't you guys AMAZING?! I looove you! Don't worry, Kato will be back soooon! :D I really have nothing to say except we are over 20,000 views! OMF! Totes fangirling right now! I got the HG DVD, and I soooo saw a romance between Cato and Katniss, then the biatch Glimmer was all over Cato. There's going to be a time skip in this chapter, so don't freak out!**

**Me: Any volunteers for the disclaimer today?**

**Clove: Look, if I'm in a chapter soon, I'll do the disclaimer.**

**Me: Okay, just don't carve it into that table. Effie'll go MAD!**

**Clove: Caesar Flickerman does not own the Hunger Games, all rights go to Suzanne Collins. Also, why would I care what that frilly Capitol freak thinks?**

**Me: I really don't want my eyes carved out with a knife, so I'm not going to answer…**

I stare at Cato. He looks terrible, with huge purple bags under his eyes and an unshaven face. He looks as if he's about to say something when Rue drags me away.

"Come on Katniss, I need help with my shooting, you're the best!" She squeals and runs over to get a ball. I follow her quietly and don't complain, his face still in my mind.

Pretend they're doing that thing in the movie _Time Machine_.

I'm outside Cato's house, wondering how the fuck I'm going to do this. I walk up tentatively to the door and check it. Thank god, it's open. I let myself in quietly, and go down to the basketball courts. I hear the familiar squeak of basketball shoes on the wooden floor, but I also hear shouting. Caitlyn doesn't make that much noise by herself, does she?

I walk in and I am greeted by the sight of not one, but four gigantic girls. One has wide-spaced dark brown eyes and spiky hair. She is muscled and looks deadly. One has dark hair and dreamy hazel eyes, who looks really slim and fragile, I would be terrified of smashing her into a thousand pieces. Another is the shortest by far, with dark brown hair and almost black eyes with an evil glint in them. Caitlyn smiles at me and steps forward.

"Hey Katniss, this is the rest of my team, Annie, Clove and Johanna," she says, pointing to each one. Annie smiles at me. "Come on, let's get started," she says and we start.

We are interrupted by a tall bronze-haired boy with pounds of muscle. He has dazzling white teeth and blue-green eyes.

"Nothing to wake up a guy than five hot girls working up a sweat, hey?" He calls. Annie squeals and sprints over to him. She leaps onto him and latches her face to his. I have to look away in fear of losing the contents of my stomach. I see Johanna mimicking vomiting and I try to hold back a laugh, but a snigger escapes. The couple breaks apart and the boy looks at me.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we've met before, have we?" He asks and gives me a dazzling smile. I roll my eyes.

"Look, I'm not about to fall to your feet, so leave that to Annie, you know, your _girlfriend_?" I say. He looks a little lost for words before he smiles a genuine, friendly smile.

"She's in," Caitlyn says.

"What?" I ask.

"Well, you play well enough, but Annie's boyfriend, Finnick, is a test to see if you get distracted easily by a guy or something," she smiles. "You've passed, welcome to the team," she says. I grin and look at my watch.

"Shit, I'm really late!" I say.

"I'll drop you off, I'm going past the school anyway," Annie says. I smile and sprint to get changed.

I come out to find Annie and Finnick waiting. "I'm ready, let's go," I say and we go out the front. We stop at the front of a shiny silver corolla. I look at Annie, I would have expected something more, well, fancy.

"My other cars are getting serviced, this is a rental," she says and climbs in the driver's seat. Finnick gets in the passenger and I get in the back. Annie flicks on the radio and we sit listening to Coldplay on our way.

She slides in front of the school and I get out. "Thanks for the ride, see you soon," I say. She smiles.

"See you next Friday," she says.

"I'll be counting down the days," Finnick says and gives me a dazzling smile.

"Not gonna work Finnick," I say and roll my eyes. "Bye!" I say and slam the door. I run into school and instantly see the tall figure of Thresh standing above the ocean of people. I make my way over to him and I am grabbed by a huge hand. Thresh guides me through the people to a little alcove where Rue is standing.

"Hey Katniss! God it's psycho today, isn't it?" She says.

"I know, what's happening?" I ask.

"Well, _apparently _the school is basketball- crazy and huge supporters of it ever since the two basketballers Brutus and Enobaria are coming to town to check out the team you're trying out for, just so they might come to our school," she says and rolls her eyes.

"Not trying out for any more Rue! I made it!" I say and her eyes go as wide as dinner plates.

"Oh My Finnick, that's AMAZING Katniss! You are soo coming to my house after school to celebrate!" She squeals.

"Why do we say Oh My Finnick?" I ask. She rolls her eyes.

"Duh, obviously because of the famous Finnick Odair, the hottest guy on the PLANET! He's a professional model and swimmer, pretty much every girl has a crush on him," she says. She pulls out her phone and searches him up on Google.

"See?" She says.

"Oh, I know him! He's the boyfriend of one girl on my team, Annie. He's _such _a flirt," I say. Her jaw hits the ground.

"Oh. My. Finnick! You have to tell me everything about him! What colour are his eyes? Green or blue? Everyone says that-" She is cut off by the bell.

TIME SKIP!

Rue skips through the streets with a grin on her face. We get to her house and she jumps up the stairs.

"Are you quite happy Rue?" I ask. She tries to frown at me but she is she is still beaming, making her look hilarious. I burst out laughing.

"Rue, you should see your face!" I gasp in between peals of laughter. She starts laughing too. The door opens and four black- haired children come running out.

"We thought somebody was strangling a cat out here!" Emily says. They start giggling and run inside. We follow them. They have a box of Oreos open and we grab a few each. The oldest of the four does not grab one however.

"What's wrong?" I ask her. She smiles.

"I'm allergic to cocoa powder, so I can't eat those. It's okay, I don't mind at all," she says and goes to grab a glass of water, Rue grabs another packet out of the cupboard and we go up to her room and talk about nothing and everything. All I think about, however, is the blue pair of eyes looking at me from behind the glass door of the gym.

**Love ya guys, now REVIEW! Pupil free day on Tuesday ;)**

**Caesar Flickerman!**


	20. The visit

**Hello my lovely dear readers!Here is another lovely chapter for you all! Sorry if my last chapter wasn't lovely, I had not so lovely writer's block! You may be wondering why I keep saying lovely, but I've had a whole PILE of sugar today since it was pupil free day (HELL YEAH!) and I love sugar. Caitlyn and Ali, please refrain on bashing your head against the nearest brick wall, it's rather damaging to your health. 191 REVIEWS PEOPLE, THAT IS CLOSE TO 200 FINNICKING REVIEWS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HHHHHHHHH! DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**Me: Will someone please read the disclaimer, **_**voluntarily**_**?**

**Fred and George: STORY BOMB!**

**Me: OMF IT'S FRED AND GEORGE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Fred: Hey Caesar, who would have thought you were a girl?**

**Me: Yeah… hey George! ;)**

**George: I TOLD YOU I WAS THE BETTER LOOKING TWIN!**

**Fred: Whatever, her friend so likes me better. I am so hotter than you, don't even try to go there!**

**George: Her friend happens to be **_**engaged **_**in this story too!**

**Me: Will one of you do the disclaimer please? If you don't mind, that is…**

**Fred and George: Caesar Flickerman doesn't own the Hunger Games. **

**George: Wanna go to Hogsmeade with me sometime?**

***I faint***

**Forge: I take that as a yes! Let's go Gred!**

**Gred: After you Forge!**

I walk into school and instantly turn right back around. It seems everyone has worn some kind of basketball attire. Rue bounces over to me in the school uniform.

"Hey Katniss! Why are you wearing that? Someone sent a text saying to wear something basketball-y today, though no one knows why! Why aren't you wearing anything?" I open my mouth when I hear Caitlyn's voice.

"Because she forgot our team's uniform on Friday," she says as she walks up behind me. I am stunned to see her in school when she tosses me a uniform coloured purple and gold. I snatch it out of the air.

"Caitlyn! What are you doing here?" I ask her confused.

"Oh, he principal called us in to ask if we would chaperone a dance they are going to announce today that's happening next week. In Brutus and Enobaria's honour, of course! Their daughter is coming to this school for a few weeks, would you mind keeping an eye on her? Her name is Madge and she's a fiend in the swimming pool, Annie loves her," she says.

"Annie plays basketball," I say confused.

"Yeah, she's also a swimmer. Madge is coming tomorrow, she's in your classes. Just make her feel welcome, and I'll see you on Friday! Oh, also we're going dress hunting for the wedding on Sunday, I'll swing by your house. Bye!" Caitlyn says and turns on her heel, leaving me very confused. Rue looks as if someone gift- wrapped the world and gave it to her for Christmas. She grabs me and shoves me into the bathroom.

"GET CHANGED RIGHT NOW, I NEED TO SEE YOU IN YOUR UNIFORM!" She shrieks at me and shoves me into a cubicle. I quickly get changed into the uniform and retie my hair from its original plait to a high ponytail which I favour for basketball. I sigh with relief that I wore runners today and not the dark blue ankle high boots that Prim said were from a friend for me. I step out and look at myself in the mirror. The gold almost shows highlights in my hair which definitely were not there before. Rue looks as if she's about to cry and I shake my head at her. Suddenly the door bursts open and shows Glimmer dressed in the shortest basketball uniform known to man coloured bubblegum pink. I think I'm about to vomit. She flounces over to the sink and smothers her lips in another coating of war paint matching her uniform that shows her ass when she moves. She turns and faces me, then looks at me and laughs.

"No wonder Cato ditched you, look at you, where the fuck did you get your uniform girlie? An op shop?" She giggles and the two girls following her start nervously laughing too. I roll my eyes.

"At least I didn't mistake today for whore dress up, like you," I say. Her expression darkens and she moves her claws up to her face to pull back a stray hair.

"Listen bitch, this is the last time I'm going to let you insult me. The next time, something _tragic _will happen, got it?" She says. She lets out a high pitched giggle and flounces out. I only just notice her high heeled runners. I snigger. Who the hell wears stiletto joggers? Honestly!

Rue grabs my arm and we go out to the hallway, with her chattering in my ear about how awesome the uniforms look. The throng of people in the hallway part as I walk past, gaping at my uniform. I hold back my blush and walk with my head held high.

"I'll see you in class Katniss, OK?" Rue says and I nod. I open my locker when a note falls out.

_I'm sorry._

I crumple it up and stuff it in the bottom of my locker. I grab my books and walk to class.

I open my textbook and find another note. How the _hell _did he get my book?

_Let me explain. Just give me a chance Katniss._ I roll my eyes, like I would do that. I look over to where Cato is sitting and I shake my head. He mouths _please_. I roll my eyes and turn back to the front. I hear an announcement from the speakers as they crackle to life.

_Could Katniss Everdeen please report to the principal's office please._

I roll my eyes and grab my stuff. Is it possible to develop some kind of problem from rolling your eyes too much? I hope not, otherwise I would get it instantly. I get there to find a quietly sobbing Prim waiting for me. I run over and take her hands away from her face.

"Prim, what's wrong? What happened?" I ask worriedly. A man wearing the army uniform is standing behind her.

"Miss Everdeen I presume? We are here to escort you home. I'm afraid we have some bad news,"

I sit there not believing what they have just said. My beautiful, funny, charismatic, amazing father is gone. The world is frozen around me. I hear my mother has been called home and is wailing beside me, and my sister's loud sobs. I just cannot believe it.

My father signed up for the army six years ago. They were recruiting, and he wanted to make a difference. He _promised _he'd come home. His patrol was killed defending a village. A dry sob wracks my throat and I leap up. I grab the phone and dial my old home, my friend Gale.

"Hello?" I hear his voice and it's obvious his father is gone too. I cry into the telephone.

"Katniss, I'm coming. Mum wanted to be closer to you guys, we're coming tomorrow. I'll see you soon okay? Stay strong," he whispers the last part and I hang up. I can't deal with this. I sprint out of the house and run all the way to Cato's house. I know they have a basketball court here, I need to release my pain somehow. I ring the bell and Daniel and Caitlyn answer the door.

"Katniss, what happened?" Caitlyn asks.

"Can I use your court?" I ask, my voice raspy. Caitlyn looks unsure, but they usher me in.

"What happened?" Caitlyn repeats.

"Um, I just found out my dad d-d-" I'm cut of as a fresh wave of sobs overcome me. They realise what I'm saying and wrap their arms around me.

"It's going to be OK Katniss, you're OK," Caitlyn soothes. I let the pain wash over me as I sit with them on the couch for what feels like hours. I eventually stand up.

"I have to go, I left my sister and mum at home," I say, wiping my red eyes.

"OK, but you come back any time OK, and take as long as you need," Caitlyn says softly. I nod and leave. I notice the car in the distance and I start sprinting away from Cato's house where he'll be back to in a few seconds.

I come home to hear my sister screaming.

"PRIM!" I shriek and run inside. I find my little sister kneeling in front of my mum, screeching and sniffling. "Prim," I say softly and she launches herself into my arms, wailing. "It's OK Prim, everything's going to be OK," I say as I rub circles into her back. She lets her tears pour down all over my shirt and we sit down, a pair of broken girls, fatherless and alone together.

We sleep in that position, with her frail arms wrapped around my neck and legs tangled together. Mum hasn't moved an inch, still staring at that one spot on the table. I want to scream at her, make her realise that she needs to pull it together, we're _her children_! I shake my head and banish all those thoughts from my mind. Prim shifts a bit in my lap and I smile softly at her. She looks like an angel in her sleep, with her blonde hair falling out of her plaits and making a golden halo around her face. I softly wake her, and she rubs the sleep from her eyes. I hear the doorbell ring and I remember Gale came today.

Gale was my best friend back in California. We did everything together, since we were flung together by our parents who were all friends. We lived next door, and we were constantly known as Kale or Galniss as a way of clashing our names together. Our mothers were hell- bent on getting us together, even organising our wedding, which might have even happened. Gale was a year older than me, and when we first met, he was my big brother. He kissed the cuts made when I fell over, and stopped me crying when someone made fun of me at school. We never knew anyone else because we were best friends. I know Gale, though. He's going to find the perfect girl, who isn't me, and be happy with her.

As soon as I see him I burst into tears again. He starts sobbing and we grab each other, trying to keep ourselves whole. But once you are broken, you will never be the same again.

Two broken shells of people we once were.

**OMF, I feel soo depressed! Review telling me how DEPRESSING THIS IS! Ali, this is your fault, you wanted something DRAMATIC to happen! I was going to have Prim die, but I couldn't kill, her, then the mother die, but then I remembered the dad, and TADA! I hope you guys think this chapter is OK, I have a whole heap of tests and assignments, especially one that I couldn't work on this weekend because it was at school and I couldn't access it AND it's due this week! I really love you guys, and most of you seem to read with black text on a white background! I honestly love all of you guys, but I hope you don't take offense in the fact that I love George more, hence the fainting when he asked me out!**

**MORE HUGE EXCITING NEWS! I'm starting an HP collaboration with Cato4ever! Of course, it's an AU with Fred and George and everything is awesome, and we're in there and we fall in love! **

**NEW QUESTION 1: Fred or George?**

**NEW QUESTION 2: Gred or Forge?**

**This probably wins longest AN EVER! Actually, this chapter is on its 5****th**** page already, so I should probably stop now…. Or now…. Or now….**

**REVIEW!**

**Dazzling**

**Dazzling**

**DAZZLING!**

**The one, the only, CAESAR FLICKERMAN!**


	21. The Dance

**HOLY FINNICK! It's a new chapter! Huzzah! So some people liked my last disclaimer, huh? I AM GENIUS! BTW, Fred and George are the BEST, but GEORGE is MINE. Rawr. Anyways, soon there shall be the NEW STORY! AAHH, so EXCITED! Love it! We're above 20,000 freaking reviews. OMF. LOVE YA GUYS! KEEP REVIEWING! Okay, so we're starting to get into the story and sadly, Cato is MIA! But he'll be back soon! Very soon… MWAH HA HA!**

**Me: Are you guys still here?**

**George: What, want us to go? **

**Me: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! I just thought you might have to go back to your own story!**

**Fred: Who's doing the disclaimer?**

**Me: Umm…**

**Johanna: I'll do it, to get these pretty boys away from me! **

**Drunken Assassin: I VOLUNTEER! I volunteer as disclaimer! Ceasar does not own THG, and let me do the disclaimer because I asked to do it! **

**Me: Okay, we have a disclaimer people! Also, all the dresses in this chapter will be linked on my PROFILE! No, you don't have to read the entire profile, just look for the blue underlining!**

I toss and turn in my bed. I can't sleep properly, or the nightmares will come. I need a place to think, a place to let my walls come down and be myself. I haven't cried since I went to Cato's house. I suddenly sit up. Dad used to have an old motorbike. Maybe…? I leap out of bed and put my jacket on. Run downstairs as quietly as possible, and run out the back of my house. I poke around, and sure enough, there it is. A big, black Harley. I close my fingers around it and slowly lead it around to our front road. I swing my leg over the leather, and brush off a stray cobweb. Dad said I wasn't allowed to ride it till he- I rev up the engine and shoot off down the street. The speedometer doesn't drop past 75 mph.

I park and drop the stand. I slowly get off the bike and walk towards the water. It's reflecting the moon and the stars, all of them now that I'm far away from the fluorescent lights of the city.

_I feel grass first and then soft sand underneath my feet. His hands go behind my head and undo the blindfold slowly. I open my eyes to find us at a lake, with a soft, white sandy beach around the edges. The water is crystal clear and I see small fish darting around inside it. _It seems forever and a day ago since I've been to the lake where Cato and I shared our first kiss. The soft sand crunches under my bare feet; I forgot to put shoes on before I left the house. I softly fold my legs underneath myself and sit, staring out at the expanse of ink. I think this lake is the only thing that has stayed the same in my life when I look at it again. Everything I love disappears in the blink of an eye. I'm going to die without ever seeing my father again. I'm going to die without my little sister ever being the same again. I'm going to die without seeing my mother smile again. A tear rolls down my cheek, followed by another. Soon a flood is pouring down my cheeks and the peace blurs.

I hear someone crunching down the sand behind me in heavy boots. I don't turn to face them until they gently sit beside me. I turn and am shocked to find a familiar crop of blond hair and shocking blue eyes. Cato is sitting in the sand beside me, and I don't care.

He looks out at the water without a word. I suddenly realise how cold I am when I feel the warmth radiating from his every pore.

"Caitlyn and Daniel told me what happened," Cato says softly. I knew they would, they are too kind for their own good. I sniff and lean towards him, hoping I can catch some warmth. His strong arms circle around me and for once since I got the news, I can feel a reason to live. Tears still stream down my face, but they tell the misery of betrayal, loss and hatred. I'm done being angry at this boy. I sit up, and look in his crystal blue eyes. I recognise pity and I instantly don't want it there.

"Let's start over. I need you now. Please," I murmur softly. He sticks out his hand.

"Hi. I'm Cato. What's your name?" I giggle and take his hand, his enveloping mine with his huge fingers.

"Katniss. Fancy seeing you here! Not many people come to this lake at this time of night," he pulls me up with my outstretched hand and we walk back over. I see his truck gleaming in the moonlight, and he carefully lifts my Harley on the back. I climb in, and he sets off. We sit in comfortable silence all the way to my house. He parks in front of my house and gets out, plonking my bike on the floor. I grab the handles and wheel it back to my backyard.

"Bye, Cato," I whisper. He pushes a stray hair behind my ear.

"Bye Kat."

***TIME SKIPPY SKIPPY SKIPPY! To ze next morning!"**

I hear a knock on the door and groan. The dumb, stupid doorbell is too damn loud! It rings again and I stumble to get it.

"Mornin' Catnip!" Gale says, a dumb smile plastered on his face. No one should be that happy in the mornings without being an alien. I always knew Gale was from another planet. Saturn, maybe Jupiter. Somewhere far enough away he doesn't ring my stupid doorbell at SIX IN THE MORNING.

"Too…early…Gale…" I moaned. He smirked evilly at me.

"Well, then you don't get to hear my life-changing news. Sucks to be you!" He says and starts walking away.

"WHAT'S THE LIFE-CHANGING NEWS?!" I scream at him.

"I thought you didn't want to hear it," he says.

"Tell me before you become the world-record holder for being the most flexible person on Earth for having your head shoved up your ass," **(Original saying by moi! I'm hilarious…)** I say.

"Alright, alright, no need for drastic measures. Mum decided we're moving here!" He says. I squeal and leap into a hug. He laughs at my reaction- I never _ever _squeal. "Now go get ready for school! NOW!" He yells playfully at me. I run upstairs and shove on some basketball shorts and a jersey.

"Reeeeady!" I yell. I grab my bag and we run all the way to school, giggling like madmen. Well, he claims he was chuckling, he was waay too many for _giggling_.

Gale had already gotten his new schedule so I showed him his locker. It was two corridors away from mine, and to my delight he shared first period with me.

"Hey Katniss, who's your friend?" Rue asks me, bouncing on the balls of her feet as if she was about to take off in flight.

"Rue, this is Gale, my friend from Cali. Gale, this is Rue, my friend here," I introduce them. "This is Thresh, Rue's boyfriend," I say, gesturing to the boy. Cato walks through the hallway, parting the crowd like Percy Jackson after he had defeated Annabeth in the lightning thief. **(Huh? Huh?) **"Cato, this is Gale. Gale, Cato." Cato only stood about an inch taller than Gale. That was strange, I don't remember him being that tall…

They shook hands, keeping eye contact. I have the feeling they aren't going to be the best of friends. The bell rang and we walked as a big group to our next class, Gale with his arm around me casually the whole way.

It was science, so we had to sit with our lab partners, Cato next to me, but Gale behind. He kept flicking small rolled up balls of paper at me, distracting me from the lesson and having me need to bite on my fist to stop myself from getting a huge case of the giggles. This continued on for the entire day, Cato getting angrier and angrier. Finally, DT came where I took my spot next to Peeta, while Gale had PE. I sat down, but he didn't even acknowledge my presence. He was staring at the table where Clove and Cato sat. More particularly, the former. I waved my hand in front of his face and he snapped out of it instantly.

"Wha- whe… huh?" He spluttered. I laughed.

"Soo, you like Clove, huh?" I ask.

"WHAT? No-I, um, I mean- uh-" He stutters. I laugh and give him a one-armed hug.

"It's cute. Plus I think she might like you too," I reassure him. He goes bright red and slides down in his seat a bit. Cinna walks in at that moment and Peeta breathes a sigh of relief.

"Alright class, what we are doing today is to…" I zone out and watch Cinna's jaw move up and down while his eyes flicker over the students. He stops on me and Peeta elbows me, hard. I yelp.

"What?" I hiss at him.

"You're meant to go and pick up the new student right now," he murmurs back. I stand up and grab my things, shoving them haphazardly into my bag. I walk out of the room with all eyes on me and run to the reception.

"Ah, here she is, the famous Girl on Fire," the receptionist says. I blush red and look at the girl in front of me, She could be a model, with blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes with clear skin and long legs. She's bloody tall, as Ron Weasley would say. I look up at her, to see wide Bambi eyes and that innocent glow.

"I didn't think people would remember that," I say to the receptionist.

"Honey, you were _on fire._ People remember that, they just don't call you that to your face. Something about you being intimidating," she says.

"Hi, I'm Katniss Everdeen. You must be Madge Impetus," I say.

"Hi, nice to meet you. Why do people call you the Girl on Fire?" She asks curiously.

"Uh, it's kind of hard to explain. You see, in DT, we had to split into pairs and make an outfit according to a topic we were given. My friend and I were given the topic 'fire' so our DT teacher, Cinna, lit us on fire," I say awkwardly. Her eyes widen.

"Wouldn't you be burned to a crisp?" She says.

"No, um…"

I showed her around the school, while trying to explain the outfit to her.

**Flibbertigibbet. **

"OH! I get it now!" She says. I sigh happily, exhausted. "Hey, do you want to go shopping with me after school for dresses for the dance?" She asks happily.

"I don't know, I'm not the kind of girl to wear dresses or go to dances…" I trail off. She looks scandalised.

"That's going to change TODAY. Bring a friend if you want," she says then skips down the completely wrong hallway.

**LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!**

I rub my temples as I listen to Rue and Madge bond over clothes and Finnick Odair. If they squeal one more time, I will punch them both in the face. I mean, I love them but we have a pack of dogs running after our car right now, thanks to them. Half of them still have leads on. We arrive at the shopping centre and they drag me into the first shop they see.

"OK, so what colour are we going for tonight? I think I might go white," she says with a finger on her chin.

"Maybe a blue-green colour, I don't know," Rue says.

"Black," I say with no emotion. I do not want to have to go through thousands of colours to see which one 'suits me' best. Black is easy, black is soul-crushing.

"Fine, ruin my fun," scowls Madge. We split up and go looking for a good dress. I go straight to a rack filled with black. I grab one randomly and Madge squeals.

"That would look so BRILLIANT on you!" She says. Rue looks over and together they complete their evil plan to render me deaf and burst my eardrums. I am shoved into a mirrored hell complete with a pink-ruffled ceiling and look at my dress. I bite back a moan when I see something that isn't black on it. I shuffle into it slowly and step out to find two girls animatedly talking with turtle-killers hanging on their arms.

"Oh. My. GOD!" They scream at the same time. Well, technically Rue screams Finnick but eh, they're one and the same. I reach for my hair to see if a bird is nested there or something, with them looking at me like that.

"You look PERFECT, you are so getting that, even if I have to buy it myself," Madge declares. I look at the price tag. It was $239!

"Madge this dress is too expensive, you can't buy this for me!" I exclaimed.

"You're forgetting my parents, you know, the world-famous basketball players? I can afford it!" I object the entire way to the cash register, then out of the shop.

"SHUT IT KATNISS! Now, shoes and accessories?" She asks. Rue giggles and they link arms with me and start skipping while dragging me along.

**Pneumonoultramicroscopicsili covolcanoconiosis. It's the dance, alright?**

Madge decided to go all-out for the dance. She even hired a limo to take us there! We step out and every eye is on us. I blush but Madge flips her perfectly curled hair and struts in, us on either side of her. Before you ask, she flipped her hair over Rue's head, so she didn't whack either of us in the face. I think it's time to describe our dresses. **(Links in the profile.)**

Madge's dress was pure white, with one shoulder and a natural waistline. Part of her left side was cut out and There were a cluster of diamantes on her shoulder and between the two cut out sections. It came to her mid-thigh and it was wrapped tightly around her.

Rue's dress was a turquoise colour, with a sweetheart neckline and an A-line skirt. It was an empire waistline and has sequin embellishments. It was made of chiffon and tulle and came a few inches above the knee.

My dress was a short, black sequin-embellished dress with a black wrap tied around the front. It came just above mid-thigh and the wrap reached to below my knee at the back. It had a natural waistline and a sweetheart neckline, with a thin strap on the side where the wrap was tied at the top of my ribcage. The wrap was black.

We walked in, our high heels clacking and Rue and Madge's diamante bracelets clinking as they shook. Everyone stepped out of our way and soon we made it to the tallest people there, the basketball team.

Annie was chatting with Finnick. She was wearing a short, one-sleeve dark blue dress with asymmetrical bands of sequinned lace. Her one sleeve was made out of the same lace and the back was open to around a quarter of the way down her spine. She had matching shimmering heels and bracelet and her hair was swept to one side, like mine. Finnick was wearing a black suit with a deep blue tie to match her dress. He started laughing and Rue was shaking us both.

Caitlyn and Johanna were immersed in an argument. Caitlyn had a red dress on with a pleated bodice with an empire waist. It floated down to a few inches above her knee in soft waves. It had a strapless sweetheart neckline and the skirt was mainly chiffon.

Johanna had a dark grey coloured dress on with a draped half sleeve on one shoulder. It had rhinestones around the neckline and a natural waistline. It was tight on her body but the sleeve floated down next to it. Johanna smirked, victorious in their little argument and Caitlyn turned from her to spot me. She smiled and waved, elbowing Johanna in the ribs, and tapping Annie. Finnick winked at me and I sent a smirk back at him. Annie leapt forward and hugged me, then made her way back to her boyfriend. I waved and Madge dragged me off to the bathroom to 'fix my hair'.

"Alright girls, it's time to split up. I have to go and meet my parents, so you guys have fun, and don't forget, no partying too hard without me there," she winks. I laugh but Rue's eyes are glazed over.

"Uh, Rue?" I ask gently.

"Finnick Odair's outside. Finnick Odair just winked at Katniss. Katniss must introduce me to Finnick Odair," Madge and I burst out laughing, looking at Rue's unemotional face.

"Come on stalker, I'll introduce you," I say, grabbing her arm and leading her out of the toilets. She squeals and starts jumping around.

"OI! FINNICK!" I yell. He smiles and slithers his way through the crowd.

"Yes, my darling Katniss?" He smiles.

"This is my friend Rue. Behave yourself or you'll find my foot implanted where the sun doesn't shine," I warn him.

"Oh my sweet Kitty-Kat, the sun shines everywhere on me. I'll show you sometime," he purrs. I roll my eyes and walk away. I go over to a table and grab some drink. I taste the bittersweet tang of alcohol and grimace. I shove my drink into someone's hand and make for a dark corner. I look out and see Clove dancing with Peeta.

She's wearing a short black dress with a long sheer sleeve that ends a few inches above mid-thigh. It has a natural waistline and a triangular shape of gold sequins on her waist. Peeta looks like he's enjoying that dress a little too much, if you know what I mean.

I don't see hide nor hair of Cato or Gale. Knowing them, Cato's probably practising basketball and Gale's in the woods. I smile and head out to the dance floor, spotting Madge.

**You know the deal now. **

I'm back in the limo with Rue and Madge, who are both giggling their heads off about Rue's encounter with Finnick. Nothing happened, as far as I can tell, though Rue seems pretty chuffed about figuring out his eyes were aqua and turquoise. We park outside my house and I hug them both before stumbling in my heels a few times to make it to the house over the uneven ground. I shut the door and rest on it.

I should go to dances more often.

**I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! **

**I'm SO sorry it took so long, but I actually wrote this chapter three times and ALWAYS forgot to save. I STILL LOVE YOU GUYS, I'M NOT LEAVING THIS STORY EEEVVVVVVAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR! (Until it's finished). This chapter's 3,000 words long, my longest yet, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! **

**Yes, this story will be Peeta/Clove and Madge/Gale, but right now Gale's in love with Katniss. So, yeah, LOVE TRIANGLE! **

**I'm going on a Lily/James rampage right now, so I'm getting a ton of oneshot ideas, BE WARNED! **

**Love you guys more than I love me right now for making all 145 of you wait so long! I HAVE 239 FINNICKING REVIEWS!**

**Pretty dresses to all who review!**

**LOVE,**

**CAESAR FLICKERMAN!**


	22. New Jersey

**Hello darlings! How are you all? Fine? Good? I'm sad, because my internet's down, but then I thought: **

**Hey. I should write some more chapters because of my awesome people out there who aren't completely FREAKED OUT by my love of reviews and has pushed the number OVER 200. HELLS YEAH! I love reading all of them! You guys make me smile!**

**I have a new story up guys. It's Marvel/Katniss. I know I usually go KATOKATOKATOKATOKATOKATOKATOKATOKATO 4EVA! But it was requested by a loverly person! You know who you are!**

**Last thing before the disclaimer: I have Google+ now, so if you want you can add me and we can be BEST FRIENDS FOREVER! OK, shutting up now, disclaimer time. **

**Me: So, are you guys staying here permanently?**

**Gred: I guess…**

**Me: OK, can you do one tiny little thing for me?**

**Forge: Sure, what is it?**

**Me: Can you get me the rights to HP and HG that I DON'T OWN?**

**Forge: ACCIO RIGHTS TO HARRY POTTER AND THE HUNGER GAMES!**

***Huge pile of paper lands in a heap***

**Gred: Have I taught you nothing, dear brother? ACCIO **_**REAL **_**RIGHTS TO HG AND HP!**

**Forge: Is that…**

**Me: It can't be…**

**Gred: RUUUUN!**

***THUMP***

**Forge: NO, GRED!**

**Gred: Leave me, save yourself!**

**Me: If only they didn't store the rights in a Nokia! *Sobs***

***Crying***

**THUS IS THE REAL DEATH OF FRED WEASLEY. TWIN, PRANKSTER AND MARAUDER AT HEART. **

**DEATH BY NOKIA IS NO WAY TO GO. **

"_**Who's the holey one now, huh George?"**_

I stumble to the door groggily the day after the dance. I was home later than I thought and my head is pounding from the lack of sleep. I open it after incessant knocking which is doing absolute _wonders _to my headache. Madge is standing on my doorstep, looking far too cheery after staying up so late last night.

"Hey Katniss!" She squeals, making my head throb powerfully.

"I suggest you leave now. An angry Katniss isn't exactly a happy trooper," I say, trying to warn her gently.

"Don't be silly," she giggles. She steps inside and looks around. "This is nice! It's so pretty," she says. I stifle a moan and watch as she spins around in the open space of my living room. Her white skirt fans out around her, and she looks like a princess. She is a princess, technically. She dresses, looks and acts like a princess. I'm basically the opposite of a princess. She stops spinning and collapses on my couch, giggling madly, nearly hysterical. Prim stumbles downstairs, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"What's happening?" She mumbles. Madge squeals and runs over to hug Prim.

"Are you Katniss' sister? You are so _adorable_!" That woke her up. She wraps her arms around Madge as well and smiles.

"Hi! I'm Prim!" She squeals.

"I'm Madge!" She squeals back.

"Yes, yes, you both have names. Now WILL YOU SHUT IT WITH THE SQUEALING?" I screech. They giggle. "IT'S NOT FUCKING FUNNY."

"Well, fine. But mum's called a practise session in oh, about an hour," Madge smirks. I look at her, aghast.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE THE SQUEALING?" I demand. She just winks at me and my scowl grows deeper.

Prim smirks. "3…2…1…," my eyes widen and I sprint out of the room. I can hear them laughing as I run to get ready.

**Still haven't figured out line breaks…**

I run into the gym, breathing heavily. Johanna wasn't there yet, so I'm not late. Caitlyn is speaking avidly to a tall muscled woman with dark brown hair and tanned skin. She is so tall, and as she turns her head, I see Madge's eyes and nose in her face. This is Enobaria. She looks at me, and she gives me a small mischievous smile, and I can see a glint of gold in her mouth. Caitlyn notices me as well and grins. The doors burst open and Johanna stumbles through, rubbing her eyes as if she had been asleep. I wouldn't rule it out, considering her tendency to be, well, Johanna. She dumps her bag by the door and leans on me. I stumble because of her weight and she groans.

"Too…early," she moans into my shoulder.

"Uh, Johanna? It's about eleven in the morning," I say awkwardly. She makes a low noise in her throat. Did she just growl at me?

"Johanna, we've been over this. Making animal noises in the presence of others is rude," Caitlyn says. "Alright, let's get this show on the road. Everybody, this is Enobaria, star basketball player. She's here to make sure we get ourselves to each and every game. The first one is tomorrow, in sunny Trenton, New Jersey," there was a collective moan. I was confused. Wasn't New Jersey a few states away? "Our flight leaves 2:00a.m. tomorrow morning, so make sure you're here by 1:30," she says. I moan in my head, that's SO EARLY.

"Alright, now that that's cleared up, let's play," Enobaria grins.

**BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP**

I groan as I roll out of bed at 1:30 IN THE MORNING. I hit the floor, and groan again. It's really early, and I hate it. I'm pretty sure it's not possible to be alive this early in the morning. At least I wore tracksuit pants and a tank top to bed last night; I don't have to get changed.

I braid my hair tightly from the crown of my head, and pick up the bag I packed last night so I wouldn't have to do it this morning. I pull on some runners, grab my phone and my bag, shoving it in my pocket. I go into Prim's room and kiss her gently on the forehead, before running out the door. I am a few blocks away from my house when I see a small bakery with the lights on. I go towards it, ready to pick up some breakfast.

I step into the bakery, the fluorescent lights flickering, and the smell of freshly baked bread hits me. I hear the clanging of pans signifying that someone is here. I ring a bell sitting on the counter and I hear a loud bang. I hear someone coming and stand up straighter.

Peeta comes through the door and smiles. "Hey Peeta," I say.

"Hey Katniss. What are you doing up this early?"

"I have to go to a basketball game in a different state today, so we have to fly really early," I say. He smiles. "I didn't know you ran a bakery," I say.

"I don't. This is my family's bakery. I just have to work after school and in the mornings," I say. I nod in understanding.

"So, what's good here?" I grin. He laughs and points towards the cheese buns.

"Definitely those," I laugh. I spend a few minutes chatting with him, while he bags up a few snacks. He hands me the paper bag and I smile gratefully. "Thanks Peeta," I say, handing him some money and wave as I leave. I open the bag and inhale the mouthwatering aroma. I smile and bite into a warm cheese bun, and moan at the taste. I walk while scoffing down my food.

Let's just say it doesn't last long.

I finally reach the house, with a few expensive cars parked out front. I smile and enter the house.

"Katniss!" I hear a call from the kitchen. I make my way in there, passing the pile of bags. I leave my own there and enter the kitchen. I see my entire team, sitting at the marble bench.

"Hey guys," I grin.

"Hey Katniss," Caitlyn says.

"Shut up," Johanna says, lying face down on the counter. "IT'S TOO EARLY TO BE ALIVE," she moans.

Everyone laughs.

"Well, shall we go?" Caitlyn says. We all pick up our bags and go to the cars. I get in with Caitlyn, and am squashed between Clove and Johanna. We drive in silence, Johanna dozing off next to me on the window. Clove is playing Doodle Jump on her phone, and Caitlyn is driving with Daniel next to her.

It takes around an hour to get to the airport, and we get into the bright space quickly. We soon are waiting in the terminal to board the plane. Caitlyn has bought crappy coffee from a small café in the airport. Finally, our plane is called and we can get on our flight.

"To New Jersey?" Clove suggests.

"To New Jersey."

**HOLY CRAP I'M A BAD PERSON. I know it took forever but it's here! AAAHH! Also, I want everyone who has PMed me to know that I'm really sorry, but every time I open the PM inbox thingy, Chrome/Explorer crashes! **** REALLY SORRY, I want to reply, I feel so mean! **

**Love you all people, REVIEW! **

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**Caesar Flickerman**


End file.
